


Savin’ all her sinnin’ for him

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Poppy buys lingerie but it doesn't work out quite how she planned.
Comments: 97
Kudos: 372





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and original work belong to the very talented Lilydusk!
> 
> Song suggestion: Saving all my sinning by Lake Street Dive
> 
> This is my first attempt at anything other than one-shot. Let me know if it's worth continuing. Explicit rating for future chapters.

Poppy ran her hands over her hips, turning around, she tossed her hair to the side, glancing back at the circular mirror above her dresser, eyeing the way the black lacy panties hugged her bottom. If she was being honest, she was two parts exhilarated and one part petrified. She had been dragged through the mall a week ago by Tora when she had noticed the way his eyes lingered on the black lacy set in the store front window as they walked by. It had taken her a day and a half of tossing the idea around before she had decided to go back on her own to purchase it. It had sat on the floor of her closet in the untouched bag another four days before she built up the courage to try it on.  
She had to admit, she looked good in it. Despite “good girl” being the words others usually used to describe her, she would be the first to acknowledge she certainly didn’t look like one in this ensemble. Erdene would be proud of her. The panties were a cheeky cut, moulded across the tops of her apple bottom. “Not to mention completely see through”, she whispered to herself, blushing as she did. However, in all honesty, they paled in comparison to the bra. The strappy thing pushed her girls up and together in the most tantalizing way. Even she was mesmerized as she perused herself, tracing her finger lightly over one shoulder strap and then down along the half lace cup. The bottom half of the cup was solid opaque black, before gradually fading into the same material as her panties, only the tops of her dusky pink nipples visible under the lace. A silver heart charm finished it off, stitched into the center of the material straining to hold the cups together. 

Admiring herself, she wondered if Tora would appreciate the view as much as she did. She had bought it with the intention of wearing it for him one day after all. Sighing dejectedly, Poppy looked at her reflection again from under her lashes. Who was she kidding, tempting Tora was a harebrained idea at best but a fantasy she couldn’t shake none the less. Tora both terrified and thrilled her at the same time. She had been plagued by naughty thoughts about him since that night at Alice’s when he had asked her to sleep with him. Touching herself shyly late at night as thoughts of him flitted behind her eyelids was quickly becoming a bad habit of hers. 

Too embarrassed to relive her secret nights in the daylight, Poppy’s thoughts drifted to the limited sexual experience she had gained with Julri. He had told her she was like a simmering kettle, lukewarm and predictable. He had encouraged her to explore her own sexuality a little more, discover what excited her, while of course, pressuring her to do so with him. She contemplated her reflection again before slipping her hand slowly into her sinful panties. Maybe Julri was right, she had certainly been exploring herself lately, and Tora definitely excited her. However, Tora made her feel more like a boiling kettle too close to overflowing. She was starting to think Julri was wrong about her. Maybe he just hadn’t known how to light her burners. Turning away from the mirror, Poppy, leaned against the dresser, letting her mind fill with thoughts of the tall, dark, silent man that devastated her. He certainly wasn’t shy about putting his hands on her, but sometimes, she would secretly concede to herself, she ached for him to touch her in more, discrete, places. Closing her eyes, she let her hands roam her body, fantasizing about how warm his big hands always felt on her skin. She was fingering a nipple with one hand, the other stroking her slick folds absentmindedly when she noticed her phone buzzing. Snapping out of her reverie, she clicked on the message, realizing the buzz she heard was the second; alerting her she had missed a notification.

i’m coming over. see you in five. 

Panic took exactly 10 seconds to put her heart and throat in a vice grip. Scrambling, desperation taking hold, Poppy stuffed the lingerie bag into her top drawer before running to her closet, quickly throwing a wrap dress over her body. Grabbing an elastic off her nightstand she threw her hair haphazardly into a messy bun. Running past the couch, where she had discarded her book in favour of trying on the temptation buried in her closet, she headed for the bathroom. This was all wrong; she wished she had just kept reading. “Who invited him over anyway?” She spat. The hard rapping at the door halted her progress. She had hoped to have time to touch up her mascara. So much for that, she thought as she hastily padded over to the door to let him in. “Hi!” She chirped happily, swinging the door open wide. It took all of three seconds for Poppy’s smile to falter as she gazed up at him. She knew it was foolish but she couldn’t shake the feeling he was debating whether to eat her, or hurt her. 

Tora’s eyes widened, nostrils flaring, taking in the little woman in front of him. Her face was flush, her breath laboured as if she had sprinted a mile. Her hair was tussled, loose strands falling carelessly around her eyes. His eyes zeroed in on the black lace poking out of the right side of her asymmetric neckline. Her dress’ belt loosely tied, confirming for him she must have hurriedly clothed herself. If he didn’t know her better, he would have bet a week’s pay he had caught her mid tryst. His fingers unconsciously balled into fits, his jaw clenched tight with barely restrained violence as he consciously fought off the idea of another man touching her.

Starting to feel restless under his gaze, Poppy twisted her fingers in the hem of her dress. Pushing past her, Tora slammed the door behind him and paced the apartment; needing to assure himself there hadn’t been anyone touching his Bobby. His Bobby, he snorted, not sure when that had happened. None the less, he agreed with his subconscious. Sometime between seeing her on the train in Moonbright and now, he had decided the curvy woman was his responsibly and by extension, his in general. If his current fury was any hint of his feelings, he reluctantly relented to himself that he was definitely more than a little possessive of the girl. Stepping past her half wall, he stopped, reaching down to adjust himself as he examined her bedroom. 

Poppy eyed the door cautiously, assuring herself it was still attached to its hinges before chasing after him, demanding he tell her why he was there, when they noticed it at the same time. The black plastic stuck out of her top drawer, three gold glittery letters visible, taunting her. Immediately losing interest in Poppy’s non-existent, would be lover, Tora grabbed the bag, ripping it from the drawer violently. “Don’t!” Poppy yelled, making a wild grab for the bag as he moved it high above his head, practically grazing the ceiling with it. Tora looked down at the woman plastered to his chest, her hands gripping his shirt as if ready to climb him like a mountain, his curiosity piqued dangerously by her reaction. Dragging his gaze from the ample cleavage pillowed against him, he eyed the black plastic bag inquisitively, trying to decipher the curled glittery writing. 

“La Vie En Rouge?” he questioned, the words feeling foreign on his tongue but familiar to his eyes. His brows snapped up in surprise as the puzzle pieces clicked together in his mind. He knew exactly where he had seen the name before. Staring down at the fierce little woman still jumping desperately towards his hand, he wondered why she had the bag, and more importantly, what had been in it. 

Releasing his death grip on the bag, Tora grabbed both her wrists, holding her firmly in place, halting her frantic jump for the fluttering plastic. Poppy squirmed a little before finally falling still. Acknowledging she wasn’t going anywhere until he decided to let her go. Leveling her with his gaze, Tora felt his jaw twitch before snapping at her to look at him. Taking a deep breath, Poppy sheepishly met his stare, his tone insinuating objections would not be tolerated. Satisfied he had her attention, Tora growled, “What was in the bag Bobby?”


	2. Getting Him Riled Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter two :) Things will get steamy in chapter 3, I promise! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: Centerfold by The J. Geils Band & My Sharona by The Knack

Taking a deep breath, Poppy sheepishly met his stare, his tone insinuating objections would not be tolerated. Satisfied he had her attention, Tora growled, “What was in the bag Bobby?”

Eyes impossibly wide, a fresh wave of panic overwhelmed her as she renewed her struggle against his hands. She couldn’t possibly tell him. He wasn’t supposed to know about this! Not this soon anyways! She needed time to think! It was only supposed to be a stupid fantasy! His grip was unrelenting, not for the first time, Poppy felt trapped. Why was he so insufferably large? It was like he sucked all the air out of the room. “Please Tora, let me go, it’s none of your business!” She cried frantically. Mildly surprised, Poppy pulled her wrists down to her sides as he freed her.

Taking a step back from her, Tora took a deep calming breath before stooping to pick up the bag from the floor. Tora was upset to say the least; he didn’t like the idea of Poppy in seedy places. What had his sweet little Bobby been doing in a store like La Vie En Rouge? The place catered to sex toys, outfits and lingerie. He supposed he’d seen pajamas in their windows every now and then but he imagined they didn’t sell very many items Poppy would be interested in. Throwing one last look at her over his shoulder he crumpled the bag in his fist before moving to toss it into the trash. “You’re right, it’s not my business; doesn’t mean I don’t still want to know though.” Poppy didn’t meet his gaze this time, instead focusing on a spot on the floor near her feet. Deeply embarrassed, Poppy was thinking back to the store.

~ ~ ~

Poppy had marched confidently into the store, dead set on the task at hand. She was going to buy the naughty underwear and leave. She wasn’t going to look at anything. Just get in and out, quick, as if she’d never been there. Maybe, if she was fast enough, no one would even notice her besides the cashier. Her plan was shattered five feet into the store. “Hey there! How can I help you?” A leggy blonde asked with a too wide smile. 

“Uh, um, well, you see I-I, uh” Poppy had never felt more like a fish out of water, sputtering stupidly she cursed her lips, willing them to form the words she needed. I want to buy the black set in the window please she thought. Damn it Poppy, spit it out! She berated herself. “Oh! Of course,” the woman cried, coming to her rescue, “you must be here to check out the new WEvibe collection,” the blonde stated cheerily, “come on I’ll show you.” Poppy was rooted to the spot, finally looking around the store. The left wall was covered from floor to ceiling in a variety of bra and panty combos, some risky pjs laid out on tables in the center of the floor, the register counter sat to the right of her. It really wasn’t that different from LaSenza where she usually shopped, until of course, she passed behind the wall in the middle of the store. In front of her lay a world hidden from the front entrance, and one she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for. Reluctantly following the woman leading her, Poppy tucked her hands in tighter to her body lest she accidentally graze one of the items. 

Her heart was pounding as the woman opened a display case and pulled out what looked to Poppy to be the ends of plastic tongs that had been fused together into a bastardize horse shoe. Oblivious to Poppy’s inner panic, the woman started explaining “this is the newest WEvibe, it’s ahh-mazing. It’s designed so that the skinny part sits on your g-spot while the thicker part sits on your clit. The whole thing vibrates with tons of different settings. You can wear it with a partner or for self-pleasure, but the BEST part is that can be controlled wirelessly which means your man can indulge you from anywhere in the world. I swear, it’s the greatest thing I’ve ever seen. On the DL girl, my man and I can’t get enough of it.” Marie, stared down at the short curvy woman beside her, poor thing looked like a deer in headlights. When she had first walked in, she had looked so energetic that Marie was sure this was what she was after. Now though, she was starting to think she had read the girl all wrong. Her smile fell, “…you’re not here for this are you hun?" 

Prying her graze from the toy, Poppy looked Marie in the eyes, “No, I was actually interested in the black set in the window.” She was proud of herself, her voice had only faltered briefly on the ‘no’. Marie’s smile returned full force, “Great choice hun! That piece is hot; it’s been flying off the shelf. What are you a D? double D? Either way, you blessed girl!” she smiled, gesturing absently at her own small chest. Poppy muttered her size as she trailed behind Marie. Moving to the left wall, Marie pulled out a sliding drawer before pawing through it. “Here you go girlfriend,” she said passing the bra back to Poppy, “what size panties? Fair warning they’re stretchy, I wear a small and they’re perfect on me.” 

“Um, better go with a medium,” Poppy muttered doing some calculations in her head. Although Marie was a good foot taller than her, she was significantly slimmer in the hips. She reminded Poppy a lot of Erdene’s build now that she was thinking about it. Fishing the panties out, Marie turned to beam at her, “Can I get you a change room?”

“No thanks. I’m good. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Poppy said as she turned to move towards the cash. “Ok, if you’re sure hun! If the bra doesn’t fit right, bring it on back for store credit or exchange. Tags need to be attached though. Oh, and panties are of course final sale.” Poppy nodded, extending her card as Marie stuffed the panty set into a black plastic bag after carefully folding it in tissue paper. “Come on back if you change your mind about the toy!” Marie added, as she handed Poppy the bag, causing the girl to blush. Poppy threw quick thanks over her shoulder before exiting the store. When she got home, she had stuffed the bag in the recesses of her closet wondering what had possessed her to buy something so racy. Because Tora liked it, her mind supplied for her. 

Four days later, reclining on her sofa, Poppy had been reviewing a particularly bawdy novel when the characters had her mind straying to the little ensemble in the closet. Ignoring the initial impulse, Poppy had read on, the panty set nagging at the back of her mind. “Oh what can it hurt,” she sighed, tossing her book aside to go digging in her closet.  
~ ~ ~

Tora unrumpled the bag, now in the kitchen, hidden from Poppy who he assumed was still burning a hole into the floor of her bedroom. It wasn’t that big, maybe slightly bigger than the width of his hand when his fingers were splayed wide. Holding it taut in both hands, glaring at the flashy plastic, Tora wracked his brain as to what could fit in it. Clothes were out of the question; then again, looking down at himself, he awkwardly considered the fact that she was significantly smaller than him. He supposed some of her clothes could fit in it, especially if she had bought a set of those skimpy pjs he had seen last week. Though he wasn't sure why she'd lose her shit over pyjamas considering she seemed perfectly comfortable parading around in short shorts in his presence. Then again, it would also fit a variety of toys… Tora let out a low rumble from deep in his chest before abruptly stopping his train of thought. As much as he liked the idea of Poppy playing with herself, this was not the time or place to be pitching a tent. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the kid.

Poppy leaned against the doorframe, eyeing Tora as he gazed down at the bag in his hand, a quizzical look on his face. She was smiling to herself, enjoying the view, when he made a sound that sent shivers down her spine. She must have reflexively made a noise of her own because he was looking right at her now. And god, what a look, molten gold met soft chocolate before sliding lower, unabashedly staring at her chest. Looking down to see what had captured his interest so much she realized her belt had come loose, allowing her dress to dip on her right side, exposing more than a little of what lay beneath. The sound of Tora’s voice had her eyes snapping back up to his face, his gaze still thoroughly plastered to her breast. “Is that what was in this bag Bobby?”


	3. All She Knows is How to Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome and encouraged! I love hearing your feedback!
> 
> Song suggestion: Boy by Maggie Peake

The sound of Tora’s voice had her eyes snapping back up to his face, his gaze still thoroughly plastered to her breast. “Is that what was in this bag Bobby?”

Poppy scrambled to pull her dress together, doing nothing to dissuade Tora’s hot gaze. It didn’t matter at all to him that she had covered herself. The image of her soft breast, partial nipple barely visible under black lace, had been seared into his brain. He had no doubt he’d be able to recall it with vivid detail for years to come. “Well shit sweetheart,” Tora smirked at her, “don’t do that for my sake. I was enjoying the view.” Placing the bag on the counter Tora stalked towards her. 

“Don’t take another step!” Poppy shrieked, still holding the sides of her dress as if it was a lifebuoy. Tora stopped, eyeing her carefully. She was shaking, almost imperceptibly, but still shaking. He lost his erection immediately. He needed to calm her down before she bolted from him like a frightened deer. He wasn’t quite sure what he had done exactly to elicit this reaction but he didn’t like it. Poppy was the only person, aside from Quincey of course, that didn’t need to be afraid of him. 

Doing his best to make his voice soothing he murmured to her “sweetheart, I would never hurt you. Nothing’s about to happen that you don’t want.” Taking a step forward, Poppy took a small one back, “Fuck, I just want to hold you, you’re shaking,” he grated, a pleading note in his tone. She stopped, studying him carefully before nodding once slowly. Tora rushed forward, gathering her gently in his arms lest he scare her again. “What did I do Bobby? Tell me sweetheart, I’ll never do it again.” Poppy struggled to breathe, her arms trapped against his chest, her cheek pressed to his heart.

How was she supposed to form words to explain? How did she tell him the look he had given her was every one of her late night fantasies come true, only better? How? How did she tell him it wasn’t him that had scared her but her own reaction? She had wanted nothing more than for him to overwhelm her, to throw her up on the counter, or against the wall for that matter and take her like an animal. That’s what scared her, that she was so ready to throw her virginity at his feet after only a few weeks of knowing him when she hadn’t felt ready with Julri after so many years. I mean sure, she had fantasized about it, but her visceral reaction to having him standing there in the flesh… it was entirely too much. She was too ready, like all her reservations had just flown out the window the minute his eyes met hers. “You didn’t do anything Tora, it’s my fault, you did exactly what I expected you to.” It wasn’t until after the words had left her mouth that she realized her error. 

Ever attentive to detail, Tora leaned away from her just enough to search her cute upturned face. “…expected?” He purred, a brow rising teasingly. Poppy sputtered, doing a great impression of a tomato, “uh, um, uh, ya…” Pushing her body away for his, Tora gripped her upper arms just under her shoulders. He needed to make sure he understood her correctly.

“Ya tellin’ me ya intended to have that wardrobe malfunction, or…are ya tellin’ me that you were anticipating me seein’,” his eyes dipped back to her chest momentarily, not sure what to describe what he’d seen. ‘Bra’ certainly didn’t cover it. Peeling his eyes away and back up, he met Poppy’s wide eyes, “that.” Poppy gapped like a fish before clamping her mouth shut. No way was she answering that question. Tora, examined her firmly pressed lips, for Christ’s sake, her face was so serious she looked like he had just asked her how she’d prefer to die. “Come on Bobby, where those great big hamster balls at?” Tora teased, tossing her a light hearted grin.

Poppy cracked a small smile at that, her grip finally relaxing on her dress. His face was so open, and he was flashing her those beautiful dimples of his. He was very quickly lulling her into a false sense of security. “I-I, this is embarrassing Tora, please don’t make me say it!” She whispered harshly. 

“Ok Bobby, I’ll make it easier on ya. Ya don’t have to repeat it, just tell me, is it A or B?” Tora was grinning widely now, enjoying her embarrassment. Poppy scrutinized him intently; a little pissed he was getting so much delight from her mortification. What’s wrong with you? She thought harshly, Here you are, alone in your apartment again after weeks of fantasy and what? You can’t even answer the man? Do you want to be a virgin forever? “No!” Poppy shouted, scrunching her eyes closed, trying to fight off her thoughts. Feeling the loss of warmth on her arms Poppy’s eyes shot open, realizing Tora must have thought her ‘no’ was in response to his question. “It was B! B! It was B!” Poppy barked frantically, not wanting him to think she was rejecting him again. 

Tora blinked at her stupidly, not sure if she had actually just told him she had wanted him to see her half naked. He blinked a few more times, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Taking her soft hands in his, he smiled down at her, really smiled. He had known he wanted her since he had slipped and fallen at Moonbright station. He’d be damned though. Never in a million years had he thought his sweet, innocent little Bobby would make the first move. “That so?” he stated nonchalantly, as if it hadn’t just taken every morsel of her courage to answer him honestly. “Geez sweetheart, ya just got me asking all sorts of questions today.” His reference to the discarded lingerie bag not lost on her. 

“Guess what Bobby?” Poppy remained silent, eyeing him cautiously, “I got another for ya. Did you only want me to look? Or can I touch too? Cause I gotta tell ya Bobby, after the peep show ya just gave me, I really want to touch ya.” Sucking in a shocked breath, Poppy drew her fist back to clock him in the nose. Instead of hitting her target though, she found her fist cushioned in his big palm, Tora having caught her jab easily. Using his handhold to his advantage, Tora raised their arms into the air, causing Poppy to press tightly against him. The evidence of his desire for her pressed deliciously against her abdomen. Placing his other hand on her hip, Tora dipped his head to her ear. “I love it when you’re feisty with me sweetheart but let’s save the aggression for something better.”

Poppy squeaked, blushing hard. “Whadda ya say darling? Ya gonna let me touch ya? I really want to know if I’ll meet ya…” Draping her arm on his shoulder, he drew the hand holding her fist down her arm, tracing the contours of her body with his palm before coming to rest on her hip. His lips were now so close she could feel them brushing against hers feather light as he whispered, “expectations.” Poppy’s eyes fluttered closed, she wanted this. She wanted him. She was done running away from it. “Yes,” she breathed, “touch me Tora.”


	4. I Don't Want Anybody Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up, my head was pulling me in all kinds of other directions with fic ideas. Incase anyone's wondering I will finish this story and there are multiple chapters coming. 
> 
> As always, feedback is so welcome and appreciated. Hahaha I've started to feel less like I'm writing for myself now and more like I'm writing for you hahaha.
> 
> Song suggestion : I touch myself by the Divinyls

Poppy’s eyes fluttered closed, she wanted this. She wanted him. She was done running away from it. “Yes,” she breathed, “touch me Tora.” 

Brushing his lips softly against hers, Tora touched his forehead to hers before grinning. “What took so long sweetheart? If ya wanted it all ya had to do was ask. Hell ya could have just said yes at Alice’s and saved us both a lot of frustration.” He teased, all the while letting his hands roam over her body, every place he touched was soft, her waist her hips, the undersides of her breasts. 

Poppy was silent though, unmoving. Sure, her body was reacting, her breathing becoming more laboured as he touched her, but she wasn’t touching him back. “What’s wrong Bobby?” He whispered, rubbing his hands up her sides before reaching around back to give her plump bottom a healthy squeeze. 

Poppy screeched, whacking him in the shoulder reflexively, “There you are,” Tora teased, planting a soft kiss on her open mouth, “thought ya were disappearing on me there feisty pants. Fair warning, though: Hit me again and Imma spank ya” he cautioned, nibbling on the patch of skin where her throat and her collarbone came together. 

Raising his head to meet her eyes once again, the innocent but interested stare that met him had his wheels spinning, extremely pleased that she didn’t seem adverse to the idea of him spanking her. He smiled wickedly, maybe he wouldn’t wait for another provocation like he’d promised, maybe he’d just do it anyways. He reveled in the thought of bending her over his knee, the arm of her couch, any surface really. “Never been spanked Bobby?” He asked, giving her bottom a slight smack to accentuate his question. 

“No!” Poppy yelped jumping closer to him reflexively, attempting to flee from his avaricious hand, her hands settling on his upper arms to steady herself. Taking advantage of the closeness, Tora ground himself ask her, his manhood pressing into her hip insistently. 

“See what ya do to me Bobby? I can’t wait to get inside you.” He whispered into her ear, desperate to elicit a response from her. Poppy went ridged in his arms, tears beginning to well behind her eyes. Tora released her as if burned, glaring at her as he put a good three feet between them before dragging impatient fingers through his messy tresses. “- the fuck Bobby? I thought you wanted me? What’s with the hot and cold?”

Poppy was utterly overwhelmed, tears streaming down her downy cheeks, completely at a loss as to how to put her feeling into words. She wanted him so bad and was, in the same breath, terrified to touch him. To explore him in the all the ways she had fantasized. 

Tora was furious now, his lip pulled back in a silent snarl, having completely misinterpreted her silence for rejection. “Ya know something Poppylan, I don’t like being played with-”

“I don’t know what I’m doing!” She screamed at him, frantic to cut off whatever awful thought he was about to voice about her. 

Tora’s brows furrowed together tightly, his lips settling back into a flat line as he cocked his head to the side slightly, “ya mean with me…or in general.”

Poppy’s lips were moving of their own accord now, desperate to make him understand, “I’ve never been spanked, I’ve never been touched like you were doing, I’ve never felt anything like…that!” She babbled, gesturing at his crotch. 

“Touched like that…” Tora repeated, utterly confused himself now. As far as touching her went he personally thought what he had been doing was pretty tame. For Christ’s sake, he hadn’t even gotten her naked yet. As far as his arousal went though, he figured it wasn’t that far of a stretch to believe she hadn’t had a man as large as him before. He was, well, proportional. 

“Please,” Poppy begged, trembling, “I want this. Don’t leave. I just, need a little,” she paused, rooting around her vocabulary for the right word, “guidance.”

Tora would have sworn it was impossible to be any hotter than how he had already been feeling until ‘guidance’ fell out of his Bobby’s mouth and landed heavy between them. “I don’t understand ya at all,” Tora grumbled, “now get that cute ass over here and touch me woman.” 

Poppy rushed to him, relief that he wasn’t leaving washing over her. Tora didn’t give her anytime to think or react; crushing her in his arms, he kissed her deeply, tasting the sweetness in the recesses of her mouth with his tongue, her lips dancing against his deliciously. His hands were everywhere at once, enjoying the little moans he drew from her and into his mouth as one of his hands passed over her breasts. Her hands bawled themselves into fists at his shoulders, bunching his shirt between her fingertips. They stayed there, unmoving, all the while, Tora’s irritation boiling closer to the surface. 

Breaking the kiss, Tora took a step back, ripping his shirt from his back before grabbing her wrist, pressing her palm to his chest, just below his heart. “Touch me.” He demanded.   
Innocent eyes met his pleadingly, no movement forthcoming on her part. Tora was quickly reaching the limits of his patience. He didn’t understand why she was playing so coy. Wasn’t she the one that had bought lingerie with every intention of seducing him? He knew Poppy could be self-conscious but this was getting ridiculous. He didn’t want to fuck her if she was just gonna lay there like a corpse. He wanted his fiery Bobby, the one that had punched him in the nose. “-the fuck Bobby? I’ll admit I usually like my women submissive but shit, you’re acting like you’ve never had sex before.” He spat, intent on riling her up. 

Poppy was lost in her own head, heart hammering wildly in her chest. Tora was glorious; she was having a hard time believing he was actually standing in her apartment shirtless, his tattoos spread over the expanse of his chiselled chest and powerful shoulders. Tora felt wonderful beneath her fingers, he was so solid. His skin was so warm, the heat seeping into her palm, the nerve endings on her wrist tingled under the weight of the thick calloused fingers that still gripped it. “I haven’t,” came her absent minded reply.

Tora sucked in air, his brain trying to convince his body it had not just been hit by a two by four. Her behaviour thrust violently into clarity for him. “You’re a goddamn virgin?” He bellowed, mind whirling. 

“Is that bad?” Poppy asked, cringing at the decibel of his voice. Tora’s features softened, taking in her pained expression. Her grabbed her free hand, dragging her into the circle of his arms once more. 

“No sweetheart, that’s not bad. I’m just tryin’ to figure out why ya’d want to give it me.” He explained, kissing the top of her head. 

“You make me…I’ve never…” Poppy squared her shoulders, looking up at him stormily. Forcing herself to voice the embarrassing words, she stated honestly, “When I think about you, I touch myself.”

Poppy was drowning in his kiss. Dizzily, she wondered how she’d wound up against the wall, Tora’s rough hand moving sinfully between her legs.

Tora was living only for her moans, her nails digging into his shoulders. She was a virgin. A god damn virgin! A little guidance his ass, he was ‘bout to teach this woman everything.


	5. Making Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as it's chapter day and all, I thought I'd upload one too. This one is a little longer than the previous ones. As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner

Tora was living only for her moans, her nails digging into his shoulders. She was a virgin. A god damn virgin! A little guidance his ass, he was ‘bout to teach this woman everything. 

Poppy was reeling, this man was too much, too big, too strong, too demanding, too everything. She needed to breathe, to calm herself but it was futile, the little shock waves he was sending through her were impossible to ignore. His caresses were quickly devolving her into primal instincts alone. In response to one particular thrill that shuddered up her spine, Poppy dug her fingers into Tora’s hair, gripping fistfuls at the base, tugging involuntarily. 

Tora grinned against her mouth as he felt the pleasurable scrape of her nails on his scalp, he was in heaven, finally, she was responding. Latching his mouth to the skin just below her ear he trailed open mouthed kisses down the length of her neck and over her softly curved shoulder. All the while his fingers moved teasingly over her panties, stroking her into sweet compliance. She was so wet and ready, he could take her right here, against the wall, wouldn’t even need to finish unclothing her, just shove her panties to the side and bury himself deep. Her dress had come undone when he’d lifted her, her belt finally giving up its futile attempt to keep her decent, the sides hung loosely, trailing the contours of her body before being flattened against her rear under his palms.

Virgin, Tora’s mind screamed as his mouth returned to hers, he couldn’t just take her against the wall like an animal. She didn’t deserve that. She was giving him a gift, something no one had every trusted him with before. Misguided on her part, but who was he to judge after all the reckless things he’d done. A better man would talk her out of it, tell her to wait for love, for all that shit he’d seen in movies; but he wasn’t a better man. He was a starving one. This woman was alluring to him in a way no other woman had ever appealed to him, making him hungry for every moment she allowed him with her. He wasn’t about to turn down anything she offered him. That didn’t mean he had to do it quickly though, he would make this good for her. With that sobering thought, he released her slowly, allowing her body to slide over his languidly until her delicate feet touched ground. 

Poppy was aroused, more than, when his fingers stopped. He was still kissing her as she felt herself slipping from his grip, her lace clad chest sliding over the contours of his own as she became reacquainted with her own weight. She may not be experienced but she knew this wasn’t right; he wasn’t supposed to be backing away from her again. Not again. She didn’t think she had to courage to talk about what they were doing anymore. She just wanted hands, and mouths and fingers, oh god those fingers. Desperate to ignite his passion again, Poppy boldly wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, trapping his desire between them. 

Tora was dumbstruck, in the best way possible. His fiery little Bobby had finally made an appearance, having jumped him the moment he set her down, clinging to him like a piece of driftwood to a shipwrecked sailor. His hands had reflexively clutched her bottom, anchoring her to him, under her dress this time. Tora threw back his head as her velvety soft lips showered the tattoo at his neck with kisses, his determination to take things slow beginning to crack under her ministrations. Summoning his willpower, Tora slide his hands around to the tops of her thighs and gently coaxed her off of him. Once free of her acquisitive clutches, Tora took a steadying step back from her. 

She looked amazing, at some point during their liplock, her bun had slipped, her hair was now half up, while the other half fell haphazardly around her face and shoulders. Her lips were well bruised and puffy from his kisses, her eyes wild with desire. Her body though, Tora reached down to adjust himself, his erection now painful instead of pleasant. Her dress hung open at her sides, the belt dangling uselessly, her breasts were pushed up and together in the sexiest bra he had ever laid eyes on, the material teasing him with a barely visible glimpse of her nipples. The next time they did this, he was going to tit fuck her. No question. Those beautiful twin globes were made for it. Not today though. Today was going to be all about her, and her pleasure.

Poppy was studying him, her mind hopelessly muddled, she was finally doing what he had asked. So why was he stopping. His voice came then, supplying her with much needed answers. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy Bobby, I just wanna look at ya.” Poppy was scarlet, not sure how to respond, when Tora continued, “Take off the dress and turn around for me sweetheart. Let me look at ya.” When she hesitated, he added, “ This is what ya wanted right?” Beckoning her courage, Poppy shrugged the dress off her shoulders, keeping her eyes on his face, seeking approval. 

She was beautiful, fucking stunning. He was so damn…happy; a rather foreign feeling for the likes of him. It wasn’t often that Tora had goodluck. It was even rarer for his efforts to pay off and Poppy was a fucking dream come true. He didn’t care that he’d had to tease her for weeks. This woman was worth the blue balls he’d suffered. He was going to enjoy every second of this. He was overjoyed to finally have more visions of her to satisfy himself with, late at night, when he was alone and horny for her, on his shitty couch. He mused as his mind wander back to the previous Friday.

~ ~ ~

She had been at Quincey’s finishing some beta reading with him, Quincey having agreed to work for her Yellow Fishy Publishing company, he wasn’t entirely sure he had the name right but it was small and cute like her so he figured close enough. He was sitting on the opposite couch fucking up some zombies on the screen, the tv on mute of course, he was that much of a jerk. It had become a ritual, the three of them sitting together most nights, Quincey telling Poppy about all the things she needed to try, skin care, hair products, clothes, pole dancing, the last suggestion having actually caught his attention. While his Bobby tried desperately to keep Quincey focused on the task at hand, it never lasted long though before he was off on another tangent. Tora didn’t care, elated that he was no longer the only target of Quincey’s incessant chatter. He had never known anyone else who could hold a one sided conversation for so long. 

Stubbing out his cigarette Tora switched off the game before making his way over to his two companions, bent over Quincey’s latest manuscript. “Ok ladies, time’s up.” Tora ordered, grabbing Poppy’s wrist before pulling her to her feet. This was also quickly becoming routine, Tora having to break them up and escort Poppy home for her own good. Otherwise, the silly girl wouldn’t get any sleep, staying up all night, her and Quincey clucking like hens over useless nonsense. 

“Night Quincey!” Poppy tossed over her shoulder and Tora lead her out of the apartment. Moments later, Tora held the door open for her as she settled into the passenger seat of his red sports car. He liked her there, relaxing into his own seat, he wondered uncomfortably just when that seat had started to feel empty without her in it. When he had first bought the car, he had found the interior on the small side, when she wasn’t riding shot gun though somehow the space was entirely too big now. 

They had driven in comfortable silence; Poppy humming to herself, Tora enjoying the sound, until some punk with a death wish had cut them off, swerving in and out of traffic like a mad man. Tora had slammed on the breaks, Poppy’s bag and upper body flying forward. Her shoulder caught by her seatbelt, her bag bouncing off the dashboard before falling to her feet, the contents scattering around her shoes as her lipstick rolled under the her seat. “Shit, ya ok?” He asked gruffly, pulling over to the shoulder of the road.

Without giving her time to respond, Tora unbuckled his belt, then hers, twisting in his seat to look her over, his hands on her collar, pushing her blouse to the side so he could examine her shoulder where the seat belt had bit into it. Aside from being slightly red she seemed fine, he hoped it wouldn’t bruise. It was only once he was assured that she was truly unharmed, that he realized the position he’d put them in. One of his big hands was cupping her neck and the base of her head, his thumb resting gently on her soft cheek, the other had pushed her blouse and bra strap down and off her shoulder in his efforts to check her skin for injury. It now rested heavily on said shoulder, all that soft creamy skin, warm under his calloused fingertips. 

She was staring at him with wide eyes, having not resisted is exploration in the slightest, a minor stain of pink on her nose and the tops of her cheeks. He had kissed her then, powerless to resist, his body moving of its own accord. As far as first kisses went, it was spectacular, her eyelids fluttering closed as she opened for him, allowing his tongue to explore her. Her quiet tiny mewls letting him know she wasn’t adverse to what he was doing to her. The hand on her shoulder slide down to grip her upper arm, pulling her closer to him, the other, tightening his grip on her head and neck, angling her so he could kiss her deeper. Poppy’s hands came up then, gripping and pulling on the material at his wrists, greedy for more. 

Tora had pulled away then, leaning back heavily in his seat. Poppy was staring through him, her fingers lightly pressed against her lips where Tora had just finished branding her. She was pretty sure he had just ruined her for other men. She had never felt anything like it, not in all the years she had been with Julri. She pressed her thighs together uncomfortably, desperate for relief. Oblivious to the war Tora was internally waging with himself. 

He was hard, painfully so. He wanted her. Bad. She was so pliant, so soft under his fingers, putty in his hands. He glanced at the backseat, then back over at the curvaceous woman beside him, taking in her shocked expression. Glancing at the backseat again, Tora groaned to himself. She was better than that. Making up his mind, all the while cursing himself for it, he threw the car back into drive and peeled away from the curb faster than he should have, not giving himself time to change his mind. 

Twenty minutes later, Tora barged into his own apartment, off handily conceding to himself that he had driven way too fast, as he slammed his door shut behind him. Undoing his pants hurriedly, he shoved his hand into them, seeking relief. Flopping into the couch, Tora stoked himself, throwing his head back as he thought of her. He lips, her tongue, how good her skin felt under his fingertips. The lustful look she had shot him when he had dropped her off. He thought of all the things he wanted to do to her, the idea of tasting her other set of lips pushing him over the edge. He groaned as his hand brought him to completion. 

~ ~ ~

Poppy was still staring at Tora, a faraway look in his eyes. He was smirking to himself, standing there looking like debauchery itself in only his jeans, his hair tangled from her fingers. God what this man did to her, she could feel her mouth going dry as she eyed him, letting her gaze linger over his tattoos, admiring the way they accentuated the chiselled muscles under them. 

Snapping out of it, Tora gazed down at the mostly naked woman before him. She was looking at him like a starving man at a buffet. Come to think of it, he was hungry too after being reminded of his little fantasy. “Ya look so delicious Bobby. I think I wanna eat ya.” That had her attention. Her eyes snapped back to his mouth.   
“You want to what?” She squeaked.


	6. A Whole Ocean to Explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment we've all been holding our breath for ;P
> 
> Also, I'm not done. There's another 3-4 chapters coming. Enjoy and as always, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Song suggestion: Flash by Cigarettes After Sex and Insatiable by Darren Hayes

Snapping out of it, Tora gazed down at the mostly naked woman before him. She was looking at him like a starving man at a buffet. Come to think of it, he was hungry too after being reminded of his little fantasy. “Ya look so delicious Bobby. I think I wanna eat ya.” That had her attention. Her eyes snapped back to his mouth. 

“You want to what?” She squeaked. 

“You heard me Bobby.” Tora was smirking at her again, his eyes resembling that of a malnourished beast. He stalked her, for every pace he took forward Poppy retreated, until finally, blessedly, terrifyingly, her back hit the wall behind her. 

Tora caged her, his forearms lying flat against the wall on either side of her head, his big body crushing her. As he kissed her, Poppy felt that she finally understood what people meant when they said they were stuck ‘between a rock and a hard place’. Then, his big palms were on her hips, his forefinger caught in her panties before he tugged, sending them sliding down to her cute painted little toes. 

Breaking the kiss, Tora gripped the underside of her bottom, lifting her thighs to his chest before switching his grip to push her up the rest of the way to his shoulders; her wet slit now level with his mouth. Her thighs tightened reflexively around his neck, her heels crossing over themselves as they dug into his back, just below his shoulders. Her nails, digging into his scalp, fistfuls clenched in her fingers for dear life. 

Poppy was terrified; she had never had any desire to know what it was like to be ten feet tall. She didn’t know which was safer, pressing herself to the wall, or leaning forward to cling to Tora. That was when she felt the most wonderful sensation, her back slamming against the wall in response. 

Tora cupped her bottom with one hand, the other slithering up her thigh to anchor her firmly to his shoulders at her hip. She was a squirmy little thing. He smiled against her pussy as she writhed above him, his tongue tracing circles through her sweetness. As far as cunts went, hers tasted pretty good, he thought, pressing his tongue flat against her, eliciting another body tremor from Poppy. He was enjoying the muffled mewling sounds she was making. He supposed he’d be able to hear her better if he weren’t wearing her thighs as earmuffs. Fat chance he was putting her down though. Not until he broke her at least once, maybe twice, he snorted to himself.

Poppy was in ecstasy, utterly torn between pulling Tora’s face closer or pushing him away. There was something so dirty about what he was doing to her; she would concede only to herself that she loved it. Propriety demanded she push him off but her clitoris commanded her to grind on him. Her hips undulated of her own accord, a shudder travelling the length of her spin as Tora sucked her, his teeth nibbling her pleasure bud. 

Shifting his stance, Tora supported her with one hand, not overly strenuous on his part though, she was such a tiny thing. Using his free hand, Tora, concentrated his tongue on her clit, pushing one finger from his free hand into her before adding a second. 

Poppy screamed in delight, his thick fingers so much bigger than her own. She was so wet her walls offered little resistance. Her whole body was shaking now, sweating, straining for something she wasn’t sure how to get to. Tora added a third finger and Poppy shattered, her lower body, tightening, clenching while the waves of her release washed over her.  
Tora pushed her thighs off his shoulders once she’d gone still. Allowing her body to slide down his chest, her core leaving a wet trailed across his abs before her legs hooked themselves over his jean clad rear. “Good?” He asked, cocking a brow as he gazed down at the euphoric expression on his new lover’s face, his hands resting lightly on her waist.

“T-Tora, t-that w-was, incredible,” Poppy stuttered, still trying to remember how to form words with her tongue. She had read about what Tora had just done to her in books but every word she read had paled in the face of what she had felt, no words would ever do justice to how he had just made her feel. It was then she realized she was in danger. She wanted to feel it again, over and over, forever. Like a junkie after their first high, Poppy realized with dawning horror she was addicted. 

Smiling down at her, Tora walked them over the bed before setting her on it gently. “My turn sweetheart,” he explained, locking eyes with her as he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them off his hips to fall into a heap at his feet. Poppy looked on in curiosity and admiration. Tora was beautiful, stunningly handsome no doubt, but beautiful as well, like he had been carved from granite by ancient artists, every muscle chiselled into his thick warm skin. Her eyes dragged themselves slowly over every inch of him, her mouth going dry as it settled on his manhood, his virility prominently on display. Her eyes widened in surprise. She knew he was big, had felt it against her body earlier but was unprepared for what she was actually seeing. There was no way ‘that’ was going to fit in her.

Tora enjoyed the emotions that flitted across her features until they settled into apprehension. He didn’t like that at all. He had just loosened her up, if she got all tense again he’d hurt her when he finally got inside her. “Poppylan,” He cooed to her softly, tucking one curled finger under her chin, tilting her eyes away from his cock and back to his own. “Look at me sweetheart.” Poppy stared silently, “I’ll make it feel good, I promise, there’s nothing to be afraid off.”

“B-but, it’s not going to fit!” Poppy blurted out before crying out as Tora crudely shoved a finger inside her, massaging her clit with his thumb of the same hand. His other hand snaked around from under her chin to cup the back of her head as he kissed her. He pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together as he inserted another before scissoring them in her, stretching her. 

“It’ll fit,” he groaned before stuffing a third finger into her, “you’re built for me.” He added, pulling his fingers from her before settling himself on his knees between her splayed thighs. Poppy’s fingers were tangled in the sheets to either side of her, her head turned to the side, her hair covering her face. Tora gipped the underside of her knees, sliding himself gentle through her lower lips, before dipping her mouth to the inside of her knee, nipping her, reprimanding her for denying him her lovely visage. Poppy’s head whipped to face him, eyes flaring with surprise. “Look at me when I fuck you woman. I wanna watch what I do to ya.” With that, Tora snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in one quick thrust, he refused to give her time to reconsider. 

Poppy cried out, feeling something inside her pop. He was so big! She had never felt so full, like a piece of her had been missing her whole life. It was too much! He was too much! Tora pressed against her harder, sealing their lower bodies together, desperate to move while also needing to give her time to adjust to him. He couldn’t believe she’d actually given herself to him. Him. Of all people. He studied her face, watching as the shock retreated to discomfort before morphing into something beautiful. She looked like a woman fulfilled, as if stumbling over something lost and loved, long sought.

“Tora,” she breathed, “move.” She didn’t need to tell him twice. Tora pulled back slightly before rocking into her again. Savouring every breathless moan she made. He did it again, testing her, looking for any signs of discomfort. Her eyes were on him, well them more aptly, burning a hole in his lower abdomen where they were joined as one. She looked like she was in rapture as she watched him withdraw from her before sliding back in. 

Poppy was more than enjoying this, the sight of him disappearing inside her, was incredibly erotic to her eyes. She thrust against him, wanting to feel him deeper. Nerve endings she’d never felt before tingling as he rocked against them. She was restless, she wanted to feel it again, that feeling, that, that completion. She rocked harder against him, trying to encourage him wordlessly to give her more. This slow gentle movement he was giving her wasn’t enough anymore. 

Tora was in bliss, she was unbelievable tight, he had never felt anything like it, she was moulded around him, clenching him so hard he had to fight himself not to cum every time he withdrew. She was meeting his thrusts now, making it that much harder. His hands moved from her knees to her hips, holding her down against the mattress, he stilled her bucking. “Stop it sweetheart, or this won’t last long.”

Poppy glared at him, huffing in annoyance. “I need more Tora, this isn’t enough. Give it to me.” She commanded, having finally found her voice. She wasn’t shying away anymore, whatever she had been afraid of was gone, replaced only by pleasure. It felt too good. She wanted to shatter again. 

Tora stared down at her in wonder before thrusting into her a little harder, a little faster. “Yesss!” Poppy cried, her head falling back, eyes closing in excitement, “More Tora! Give me more!” Tora was faintly surprised, but who was he to deny her? Tightening his grip on her hips, Tora lifted her, pumping into her, scrutinizing her face, elated when all he found was pleasure. He pounded into her harder, faster, picking up the pace, enjoying the way her breasts jiggled around in the confines of her bra. Reaching forward with one hand, he tugged the cups down, letting her bounce freely now. The sight of them making him hotter. Poppy was screaming now, urging him for more, crying out for him to go faster, harder, deeper.

Without breaking his stride, Tora grabbed a pillow from above her, shoving it under her hips, keeping her angled for him so that his hands were free to grope her. Her breasts fit perfectly in his big palms. He had meant what he had said earlier, this woman had been built for him. Sucking one perfect nipple into his mouth, he felt Poppy break under him, her walls shuddering and clenching around his cock. She felt so fucking good. Rearing up, Tora groaned, slamming into her brutally, gripping her breasts to steady himself, before unravelling with a guttural moan. He spilled himself inside her, twitching as the last few drops of his seed left him, his hands sliding off her to brace his weight on the mattress to either side of her sweat slicked body. 

Poppy flexed around him a few more times, in wonder at the feel of him shrinking inside her now. Tora’s release had been the hottest thing she’d ever seen. The long column of his throat bared to her as his head was thrown back in rapture, his whole body trembling slightly as he lost himself within her. She smiled down at him, his head resting limply against her chest. “I’m sorry kid, I meant to go slow for ya first time. You were so damn into it though. It was so sexy, couldn’t help it.” He mumbled into the side of her breast.  
Poppy giggled, combing his hair away from his face with her fingers as she waited for him to recover. “How long do we have to wait Tora?” She asked reverently. Tora drew his brows together over closed eyes. –the fuck was she talking about? Wait for what? “Till we can do it again.” Poppy responded. Tora shot up, pulling out of her, now on his hands and knees staring down at her in wonder. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken the last of his thoughts aloud. 

“Are you shitting me?” He asked with incorrigibility, not quite sure he had heard her right. Poppy reached out to him, brushing a lock of hair over his ear.  
“No, that felt really good. I want to do it again…” Poppy held her breath, a sick feeling washing over her. “Unless you don’t want to. Was I bad? I…I..I’m sorry if I was. I’m sure I could get better with more practice.” She had read about a lot of things they hadn’t yet done. She knew she could pleasure him with her mouth if he wanted that. She had a whole shelf of naughty books, filled with things she wanted to try with him. Now that she had dipped her toes into the ocean of everything she’d been missing she wanted desperately to submerge herself in it. 

Tora cupped her face in both hands, kissing her deeply. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this sweet little woman. This devilish, mewling, sex kitten. Who would have guessed a vixen had been hiding under that innocent exterior? That had been the best sex he’d had in his life and here she was asking for more practice so she could make it better for him. God help him. “Sweetheart, I will make it my life’s mission to pleasure ya whenever ya want. That was great for me. Don’t doubt it for a second.” Poppy sucked in air, wanting to cry for a whole other reason now, the sincerity in his eyes doing funny things to her stomach. 

“Whenever I want?” She asked, an idea forming in the depths of her creamy chocolate eyes. Tora felt a cold sweat break out over the back of his neck and shoulders. His instincts warning him he may have just made an error. “Cause there’s this thing…”


	7. Insatiable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but I love the idea of Poppy being as thirsty as the rest of us. hahahaha poor Tora. I'll have ch.8 up tomorrow or Wednesday. They're going shopping. ;P
> 
> Song suggestions: Lose my breath by Destiny's Child and Love Addict by FamilyForce5

“Whenever I want?” She asked, an idea forming in the depths of her creamy chocolate eyes. Tora felt a cold sweat break out over the back of his neck and shoulders. His instincts tell him he may have just made an error. “Cause there’s this thing…”

Tora stared at her cautiously, “what thing Bobby?” Just what was clouding up those beautiful eyes of hers?

“It’s a toy.” Her sweet little response had Tora slipping, almost tumbling on to her before he caught his own weight at the last minute. He rolled off her, hitting the mattress hard on his back. Was this the same woman that had just been scared to touch him less than an hour ago? Now she wanted toys? What the fuck was wrong with him? He didn’t do it for her? What happened to ‘I could be better for you with practice?’ She wasn’t even gonna let him try to please her? Just straight to toys? Tora frowned deeply, finally breaking up his own thoughts to realize she was still talking, “the woman at the store said so. I’m really curious about it. I haven’t stopped thinking about it since I saw it.”

Poppy had sat up, she was hunched over his face, still talking about the stupid toy. Tora couldn’t believe he was jealous of a piece of plastic. Reaching above him, he caressed a breast before drawing the pretty pink peak into his mouth. She moaned, her words lost to her by the sensation he gave her. He moved to the other breast, caressing both of them as he encouraged her to climb on top of him with a firm hand on her hip. “Tora, you can control it, that’s why I want it.” She explained, pushing on his chest, pushing herself away from his greedy mouth.

“I would wha?” He asked, having ignored most of her speech, too lost in his own jealous thoughts. His hands coming to settle on the outside of her thighs, his eyes locked on her core where it pressed again his abdomen. He wanted to be inside her again, could feel himself responding to his lecherous thoughts.

“You weren’t listening at all where you?” He grunted noncommittally, groping her behind. “When I bought the lingerie, this girl told me about a toy that you can control with your phone. You could make me feel good whenever you want, whenever I want.” 

Grabbing her by the upper arms, he drew her down to him, curling her body against his as he lined himself up with her passage from behind. He ignored her commentary, thrusting up and into her, holding her hips in place as he took his pleasure. Poppy moaned into his ear, her breath hitching with every forceful reinsertion. He planted his feet, determined to make her scream again. Having found better purchase, he pounded into her, forcing her to sit up so he could manhandle her breasts, twisting and tweaking her nipples with his thumbs and fingers. Her hands braced themselves on his abdominals, her nails digging into the skin there as she humped him back, enjoying every sensation he gave her. Gripping her hips with steely fingers he held her still as he jackhammered into her, waiting until she closed her eyes into a silent scream before shuddering around his cock. A moment later, he found his own release for the second time.

“Ok sweetheart,” he panted, catching his breath as she lay energetically drained atop him. He rubbed her back soothingly, his hands leaving a warm trail across her skin. He didn’t think he could deny her anything right now. “I’ll buy ya the damn toy.” She smiled against his chest.

“Tora, can I ask you a question?” Poppy asked, finally having the good sense to sound somewhat self-conscious again. Tora chuckled to himself, now this was the tone he had been expecting from her the first time.

“Anything sweetheart, I might even answer it.” He teased her, reaching down to give her right cheek a little squeeze.

“Why were you so angry when I opened the door? You looked so furious with me. You haven’t looked that mad since Quincey’s when you found out I was at club Miracle.” Tora sighed, returning to stroking her back, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his rough hands.

“It’s stupid Poppy. I was just being a possessive asshole.” Tora explained, his heavy exhale causing her hair to flutter over his chest. “You looked…ravaged. I didn’t like thinking you had gotten like…that with another…man.” He forced himself to say the words. She had just given him her virginity. The least he could do was be honest with her, even if it did make him feel like an idiot.

Poppy pushed herself up on his chest, staring down at him with a look somewhere between shock and horror. “That’s why you came storming in here like a bull charging? Because you thought I was fooling around with someone else? What would you have done if I did have -?” Poppy found herself pinned beneath him before she could finish the question.

“Don’t.” Tora warned, “I don’t share Poppylan. Never have. Don’t go there. It wouldn’t have been pretty. We’ll leave it at that.” He cautioned, climbing off her to find his jeans.

Poppy watched him as he dressed not quite ready to give up her view of all that golden hued and technicoloured muscle. She couldn’t help poking the dog with a stick. It had always been a bad habit of hers. One would have thought by her age she would have learned better. “What if I got that way because of you?” Tora arched a dark brow at her.

“-The fuck ya talking about Bobby?” He questioned, holding the gaze of the naked woman lounging in bed.

“It was your fault I looked like that Tora.” She dragged her eyes hungrily over his naked upper body. “I was reading a dirty book, and the protagonist kept turning into you, so I put on the underwear and started touching myself, thinking about you, what I wanted to happen between…us.” Poppy met his eyes, unbridled lust reflecting in them, opening trying to tempt him back to bed.

Tora trembled in disbelief as he felt himself rising to the occasion yet again. This woman knew exactly what she was doing to him. What an insatiable little nympho she was. Tora settled on a horrifying thought…what if…he couldn’t keep up with her? Forcing the disturbing and unacceptable idea aside, he pounced, determined to thoroughly exhaust her. Fuck walking, she wouldn’t be able to lift her head by the time he was through with her.

~ ~ ~

Hours later, after Tora had made good on his promise to himself, Poppy roused in his arms, having passed out after their last round. “How’d ya sleep sweetheart?” he asked, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

His efforts were for not as she stretched her arms over her head, extending and twisting her thoroughly sated body. Tora had done an excellent job of assuaging years of pent up sexual tension. “Better than in ages,” she stretch up to press a light kiss to his lips, “Thank you Tora, that was better than any of my fantasies.”

Tora smirked, rather proud of himself, she had taken everything he had given her and lapped it up begging for more. He could get used to this. He tucked his hands beneath his head, watching her as she crawled out of bed, before wiggling her beautiful behind into a pair of lounge shorts and an oversized t-shirt. “Can I make you dinner handsome? You must be hungry after all that exercise.” Poppy teased, already halfway to the kitchen. He was hungry now that she mentioned it, not that he ever had to actually be hungry to eat. You didn’t get to be his size without forcing calories.

“I have one last question Tora,” Poppy hollered at him from the kitchen. His eyes grew wide with panic. It was impossible, there was no way she still wanted more. He couldn’t, it’d kill him, he had nothing left. “Why did you come over? Not that I’m not elated with how things turn out, but you were rather abrupt about it.” She explained, walking back into the room, after putting on a pot to boil noodles. “You okay? You’re white as a sheet.”

Tora rolled away from her, keeping his hands locked behind his head, his forearm hiding the look of relief that rolled over him as she finished her query. He made a show of stretching before turning to face her again. “Jeans. Right front pocket.” He answered before getting up to head to the shower.

Poppy scrunched up her nose in confusion, pulling his jeans from the floor before riffling through the pockets, her hand closing around a small tube. It was her lipstick. She wandered over the bathroom, watching his outline behind the curtain as the room filled with steam. “You came all the way over here to give me lipstick?”

Tora had found it the other day when he had needed his weapon for a job. He figured she must have lost it the same night he kissed her. He didn’t make a habit of having women in his car. “No, I came over to see _you_ , the lipstick was just a convenient excuse.”


	8. She's so Thoughtful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, got a little side tracked with Weathering The Storm. Enjoy and let me know what you thinking!
> 
> Song suggestion: I want it all by Queen

Tora was finishing a smoke, enjoying the cool night air across his chest when Poppy’s voice floated through the screen door to him, “Dinner’s ready, come and get it!” Taking one last long puff Tora begrudgingly stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray she had left for him. He wondered absent mindedly when she had bought it, he hadn’t asked for it. She didn’t smoke, never had. It blew his mind how thoughtful his girl could be sometimes.

“Hey, the ashtray,” Tora paused, hooking his thumb over his shoulder towards the balcony, “thanks sweetheart.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before sitting down to their meal. He smirked to himself when he noticed how much bigger his portion was than hers. So fucking thoughtful, as always, he mused, digging in.

“So Tora, I thought of something while I was cooking and uh, I wasn’t sure how to bring it up to you but I think it’s something we should, well, actually we need to talk about it.” Tora eyed her suspiciously. He didn’t like how foreboding that sounded. He wasn’t prepared for her to start making any demands of him, not yet anyways. He wasn’t that kind of guy. He supposed having her cook for him regularly and sharing a bed with her a couple nights a week wouldn’t be that bad but he wasn’t taking her anywhere, and he wasn’t sharing ‘I fucking love yous’. That wasn’t happening. Shoving in another mouthful, he grunted to let her know he was listening.

“I know you live a fast and dangerous lifestyle even if you are tight lipped about it, those tattoos are evidence enough,” she continued, gesturing at his exposed upper body, he cocked a brow at her as if to say ‘aaaand?’ before she spit out the rest of her statement, “I’m not on birth control Tora. What are you going to do if I’m pregnant?” Tora coughed harshly, choking on the piece of beef he had been munching on.

Jesus fucking Christ! She hadn’t fucking thought to mention that before they’d gone another six fucking rounds? Tora was livid, she had seduced him, had had the fucking forethought to buy fucking lingerie. He had just assumed she’d been on the pill. What the fuck was she playing at? Was she trying to trap him? Was she hedging on a money cow for the next eighteen years? Once he swallowed and was sure the beef wasn’t about to get his goat where so many others had failed, he leveled his eyes on her. “What would you want me to do about it?” He asked, putting down his chopsticks. His voice was deadly serious, venomous like a snake poised to strike.

Poppy wasn’t sure what the right answer was, what he wanted to hear. She could tell he was angry, his muscles were so tense. “Well, I don’t know. I’m 21, I’m not sure I’m ready to be a mom yet but it’s not like people don’t do it. I don’t think I could get an abortion Tora, I could never kill anything. I guess I would just hope you’d take responsibility for it? Even if you don’t want to be with me like that? My dad was so important to me growing up. I just-”

“We’re getting you Plan B tomorrow. We’re not having a baby. Period. I don’t care what you’ve concocted in that pretty little head of yours but you and I are not playing house. Forget it.” Tora bite out, cutting her off as he shovelled another piece of beef into his mouth.

“Concocted? Tora do you think I did this on purpose?” Poppy could feel her own anger rising at his silent accusation. “You think I’m trying to get pregnant!” She fumed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared right back at him.

“You seduced me. Bought lingerie.” Tora cut into her viciously.

“I was a virgin! You were never supposed to see it! You’re the one who came over here uninvited! And how dare you put that all on me! Why the hell didn’t you have a condom, Mr. I know everything about sex, let me show you ‘sweetheart’!” She shouted, adopting a mockingly deep voice on the ‘let me show you’.

His eyes narrowed as he conceded she had a point. She had been a virgin, why would a virgin have any need for the pill, especially after finding out her ex was cheating? He had come over unannounced and started touching her, neither of them had planned it. Well, she had, sorta but not for today. As far as condoms went, he had never had a need to carry them around. No woman had tempted him the way she had, there was a reason the guys all thought he was gay after all. They’d pick some up tomorrow. Maybe he had over reacted, he wasn’t about to admit it though. “Whatever Bobby. Plan B, tomorrow mornin’. Now eat.”

Poppy wasn’t about to let him off the hook that easy, how dare he accuse her of trying to trap him? So what if he was gorgeous and mysterious and incredible in bed? She was no honey trap and he couldn’t treat her this way. “No. Apologize. That was an awful thing to think of me.”

Tora blinked at her, -the fuck did she think she was? He didn’t apologize for anything, to anyone. Could she really hold his thoughts against him? All the women he knew were like that. It’s not like he was shy with his money around her. She’d seen him in seven different cars since they’d met. Why would he not assume she was after money? “And if I don’t?” He countered.

“Then you can leave. We shared something I thought was really beautiful today Tora. I assumed that there was some mutual respect between us. I’m not some floozy, what happened today meant something very deep and personal to me and you’ve hurt my feelings. Please don’t ruin it by being like this. I want to have a nice night with you but if you’re going to be jerk, I have no interest.” Poppy lectured him. She wasn’t about to put up with someone disrespecting her in her own home, no matter how intimidating he could be. This was her place and he was a _guest_.

Tora considered his words carefully, she did mean more to him then just sex, she was unlike any other woman he’d ever met. He very much wanted a repeat of today, after he got some damn condoms and was sure she had taken the Plan B. There was no one around. It was just the two of them. Tora felt a wall crumbling inside himself. “I’m sorry I hurt your feeling sweetheart. You’re just so damn thoughtful, you think of everything, the ashtray, the food,” he said gesturing at his own plate, “It was hard to imagine ya would overlook something so important.” He finished before returning his attention to his plate, hopeful that they could move on now.

For someone that wasn’t used to making use of their manners, Poppy conceded that his apology was a pretty good one. He had even given her a compliment. She beamed at him, “Thank you Tora, I probably would have thought about it once I had built up enough courage to actually initiate something.” She replied blushing.

Tora chewed as her eyes sparkled at him. Who knew how long that would have been? God he was glad she’d lost her lipstick. As far as he was concerned, she could lose her shit in his car anytime she wanted.

~ ~ ~

Poppy trailed after him obediently as Tora led her down the ‘family planning’ aisle of the pharmacy, coming to a stop in front of one of the shelves. Without releasing her hand, Tora began examining packages. He had gotten them up early that morning, muttering that these things could be time sensitive before hustling her into the shower and then practically throwing her into his car. Poppy had been a little disappointed he hadn’t joined her in the shower. She liked the idea of making love under the spray but she supposed Tora wasn’t thrilled about touching her until he knew they were being safe about it. He had refused her after dinner as well, stating as much in his own words.

Poppy watched him as he replaced a box on the shelf before turning to look at her. “Ya got a preference?” He asked her nonchalantly. She grinned up at him, he was cute without even knowing it. She clasped his bicep with her free hand and smiled up at him sweetly.

“Considering I’ve never used them I’m gonna have to go with a no on that one.” Tora blushed at how silly his question seemed now that she had reminded him of her innocence. “Alice did say we’d need the XL ones though,” Poppy teased. That old hag needed to mind her damn business; he thought rolling his eyes as he grabbed a box of Magnums before turning his attention to the Plan B.

“Here,” He said, shoving the box towards her. Poppy looked down at the cardboard in her hands suddenly feeling very philosophical and conflicted. Tora was halfway down the aisle before he realized she wasn’t following. She was just standing there, staring at the contraceptive in her hands with a frown on her face. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” Tora muttered to himself, not sure if he had the patience for this. Stomping over to her, he hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head to look at him. “I know what you’re thinking and ya need to stop. Didn’t they teach you anything in school? All you’re killing in sperm. It’s still too soon for anything else to be moving around in there,” he stated, giving her a gentle poke in the abdomen. “Ya got nothing to feel bad or guilty about. I’ve been killing them my entire life. Plan to keep doing it with these”, he explained shaking the box of condoms in his hand.

Poppy giggled at him, a little shocked he had managed to say all that with a straight face. “Okay Tora, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about how cute a baby would look with your eyes.” She apologized, giving him a small smile. “Stupid, I know.”

Tora wasn’t sure how to respond to that, he was pretty sure they had cleared this up the previous evening. He had no intention of ever becoming somebody’s Daddy. Taking her hand, he walked them both towards the cashier. Every other step he kept glancing down at her. He would make a shit father but Poppy, she was kind and thoughtful and affectionate, and…whoever wound up with her as a mom one day was damn lucky.

Placing their items on the conveyer belt, Tora moved to fish his wallet out of his back pocket when Poppy beat him to it, passing her card to the girl manning the register. It was a sweet gesture on her part, and another reassurance for him that she wasn’t just in it for his money. He pulled out a couple bills and pushed them into her purse. “I don’t want ya paying for anything when ya with me, sweetheart.” He explained as she tried to hand them back to him, “Ya were right last night, this is my responsibility too. Let me pay to make it up to ya.”

Poppy smiled up at him, “You know Tora, sometimes you’re thoughtful too.” She said, finally accepting the money. He took their bag from her as they exited the pharmacy and ventured back into the mall hand in hand.

“Hey Tora,” Poppy called a few moments later, halting his advance. “Remember that thing I was talking about yesterday?” She said, her head turned away from him. Tora followed her line of site, realizing she was eyeing La Vie En Rouge. Tora sighed heavily; he had been hoping she had forgotten about it. He had meant what he said, he didn’t share. He didn’t relish the idea of plastic satisfying her instead of him. However, after what a dick he’d been last night he supposed he wasn’t exactly in a position to deny her.

“Ya, I remember,” He muttered, already changing his heading towards the gaudy inappropriate store, thankful Quincey wasn’t around to tease him.


	9. Something Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie is you, Marie is me, Marie is all of us. :P
> 
> Song suggestion: Side Pony by Lake Street Dive

As soon as they entered the store, Tora let her go. He allowed her to go explore without him, dragging his feet as he roamed the store aimlessly. He wasn’t sure where to look, to his left, the wall was covered in wicked little numbers he was having fun picturing his Bobby in, in the centre there were a bunch of tables covered with pajamas he didn’t give a shit about. It was at that moment that Poppy disappeared behind the temporary wall dividing the store, Tora didn’t like it. He may have let her go, but he certainly didn’t want her out of eyeshot. He followed her, raising his brows in mild amusement when he saw what was on the other side of the wall.

There was a plethora of sex toys everywhere, cock rings, dildos, anal beads, vibrators, BDSM kits, outfits. He couldn’t quite believe his sweet, virginal little Bobby had actually come in here on her own. The selection was a little overwhelming; he may have even blushed if he weren’t so used to having to escort Quincey to even seedier places for his ‘research’. Poppy was prattling on with a tall leggy blonde near one of the glass cases. Content she was fine, Tora began to peruse the back wall, ignorant of the conversation happening behind his back.

“Hun! I’m so glad you came back! After you left with that hot little number last week, I figured it’d just be a question of time before you came back for more!” Marie lied as she greeted Poppy with a wide smile. In truth, she had gone home after her shift the day Poppy had bought the black lingerie to tell her husband all about the shy, mousey girl who had come in for lingerie. She had questioned if the girl would even get around to wearing it she had seemed so embarrassed. Yet, here she was, and Marie couldn’t be any happier about it. She was proud of her.

“Oh uh, thanks,” Poppy returned the smile, turning to greet the woman who had helped her the last time. Poppy was relieved to see she was wearing a nametag this time. “Hi Marie.”

“Hey yourself, what can I help you with today? I’ve learned to ask instead of assuming since your last visit.” Marie teased, placing her hands on her hips in an effort to open her body language and put the nervous girl in front of her at ease.

Poppy wanted to kick herself. She was experienced now, Tora had made sure of that. There was no reason to still be so nervous. _Just look them in the eye and tell them exactly what you need from them_ , her father’s advice sounded in her head. Squaring her shoulders, Poppy met Marie’s eyes before blurting, “I came back for the toy, you made it sound so fun last time, I figured I should try it for myself.”

Poppy would have thought it impossible but Marie’s grin stretched wider, “Oh hun, you won’t regret it.” Marie congratulated her as she reached for the keys hanging from the spiral band on her wrist. Opening the cabinet, Marie handed Poppy the purple u shaped toy before fixing her gaze over the smaller woman’s shoulder.

Poppy fiddled with the silicone in her hand for a moment before looking back up at Marie, the woman was utterly transfixed by something behind her. “Uh, Marie? Hello?” She questioned, attempting to capture the woman’s attention.

“Sorry hun, between us girls, there is a SNACK at your three.” Marie whispered conspiratorially to her, “He’s not looking, check him out!” She insisted, nudging Poppy with her elbow. Poppy’s brows drew together in confusion as she turned, having no idea what Marie was talking about. Her brows popped right back up in amused surprise however when she realized what, or more aptly, who, Marie was fawning over. A small smile formed on her lips before turning to face the taller woman again.

“You’re right, he is handsome.” Poppy agreed, trying to hold in her giggles.

Marie eyed her in surprise, “Handsome? Girl are you looking at the same thing I am? Forget snack, that man is a whole MEAL. I think Imma need a drink of water after I finish helping him.” She muttered fanning herself. Poppy couldn’t hold it in, she burst out laughing, completely giddy over the woman’s reaction to Tora.

“What’s so funny?” Tora called to her from his place ten feet away, turning his head to look at the clucking hens over his shoulder.

“Nothing Tora, just go back to whatever you were doing, I’ll be over in a minute.” Poppy assured him, waving him off with her hand. Poppy had to hold back another fit of giggles when she took in Marie’s face. The blonde’s eyes were impossibly round, her jaw hanging open limply. “He’s with me.” Poppy explained, smiling.

“That,” Marie paused, waving her hand up and down in Tora’s general direction, “is your man? Girl, what the hell do you need this for when you got a Lothario like that?” She asked, pulling the toy from Poppy’s hand before placing it back in the cabinet.

Poppy accepted a brand-new boxed replacement, of the toy from Marie before replying, “Well, it’s for when he’s not around.” Poppy giggled, happy that she wasn’t alone in her appreciation of Tora’s physic.

“You are one lucky girl.” Marie whispered, genuinely happy for the smaller woman, she just loved people in love. “Anything else I can help you with?”

Poppy glanced over at Tora, “No,” she laughed, “I better go get him before he gets any ideas.”

Marie wagged her brows at Poppy, “Girl, you should let him have allll the ideas, and I mean all of them,” She paused to wink at her, “I’ll be at the cash whenever you’re ready. No rush!” She tossed over her shoulder as she turned towards the front of the store.

Tora looked down at the cuffs in his hands. Fucking useless, he thought. They were made outta god damn plastic. He could probably snap them without even trying, and they had a fucking release latch built right into them. These wouldn’t have even been able to hold him as a kid, fucking useless piece of crap. Whoever the hell had come up with them ought to be shot. He tossed them back into the bin with disgust before picking up a length of black nylon rope. It felt strange in his hands, he was so used to twine, or zip ties, or real fucking rope. This, this was soft. Soft was good, Poppy was soft, he glanced over his shoulder, Poppy was still talking, fucking women. Did they ever stop blabbing? Turning his attention back to the rope he held it for a moment longer. A wicked image of his beautiful Bobby all tied up and at his mercy flashed through his mind. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who was gonna leave with a toy today.

Poppy tugged on the back of his shirt, “Tora? I got it,” explained, drawing his attention to the box in her hand, “ready to go?” She asked, smiling up at him. His breath caught, she was so damn beautiful.

“Ya sweetheart, let’s go.” He said as he took the box from her, making his way to the register. Poppy stood off to the side, only mildly uncomfortable when she noticed the rope he placed on the counter next to her toy.

“This everything sir?” Marie asked him, throwing a wink at Poppy. Tora noticed but didn’t comment. He didn’t want to know.

“Ya, put it in this bag. I hate the glitter,” Tora said, placing their drug store bag on the counter. Poppy noticed Marie’s smirk as she glanced into the bag, placing their new items inside.

“Have a nice day! No returns or refunds, only store credit!” Marie chirped as Tora handed her a wade of cash.

“Ya whatever,” Tora sighed, grabbing the bag before reaching for Poppy with his other hand. “Ya got what ya wanted, now let’s go sweetheart.” He said, making his way towards the exit. Poppy trailed behind him, biting her lip to suppress a mad bout of laughter when she noticed Marie biting her own lip, making a pained face as she shot Poppy a conspiratorial wink and fanned herself again.


	10. The Nearness of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necessary fluff to get us to the last bit of plot. There's two more chapters left, three maybe as the last one's getting a little lengthy. Enjoy! ♥
> 
> Song suggestion: The Nearness of You by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong & The Long Day Is Over by Norah Jones

Tora held the door open for her as they entered her apartment later that morning before closing and locking it behind him. Without a word to her he went to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. “Here,” He shoved the glass into her hand before routing around in the bag he had set on her small dining table in passing. Ripping open the Plan B box, he handed her the small pill it contained.

She took it without a word as he scanned the instructions it came with. “Says ya might feel sick.” Tora frowned at that, maybe he should just stay. The ten texts burning a hole in his pants demanded he go though, “Listen sweetheart, I’m sorry but I have to go to work. I’ve been MIA for almost twenty four hours now. It says if ya throw up ya need to see a doctor. Ya call me if that happens and I’ll come back as soon as I can.” He pulling her to him with a hand on the back of her head, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “I’ll see ya soon,” He reassured as he moved to put his shoes back on.

“Hey Tora? Are you ever going to tell me what you do? You don’t spend enough time with Quincey to be his only bodyguard and you have such weird hours.” Poppy ventured, taking another sip from her glass as she leaned against the wall to watch him.

Tora only paused for a moment as he tied his laces; he supposed it was only a matter of time before she asked. Staying on bended knee, he crossed his arms, propping them on the knee of his planted foot, sighing heavily before answering, “Look Poppy, you’re not stupid so I’m not going to lie to ya. Ya already know what I do. Ya accused me of being part of an illegal syndicate the second time we met. It’s not something I’m proud of, but it is my life and not something I want to discuss with ya.” He looked up at her, trying to gauge her reaction before rising to his full height, she was looking at him apprehensively, “Last night ya asked for respect. I want that too. Respect my privacy. I don’t like questions. I answered this one, but I’m not going to answer anymore.” He finished, his gaze daring her to fight him on it.

Poppy set her glass down on her desk before moving in to give him a hug, “Fine. I’m not going to lie to you either, I did suspect that and I’m not really sure how I feel about it now that you’ve confirmed it. I do know that I want you to come back though.” She said, tilting her head up towards his for a goodbye kiss.

He humoured her, dropping a kiss on her mouth before untangling himself from her arms, “ya feel sick and ya contact me. Don’t forget, and lock this door,” Tora reminded her before closing the door behind him. Poppy did as he bid before picking up her glass, moving to collect her canvas and paints. It was a beautiful day, she may as well paint on the balcony.

Poppy set down her paint brush and pressed a hand to her stomach. It had been three hours since Tora had left and she was having some of the worst cramps she’d experienced in her life. As the hours had passed and the pain increased, her tender feelings towards Tora had lessened to be replaced with irritation. If that man had thought about a condom she wouldn’t be in pain right now. Choosing to ignore her equivalent roll in their folly, she decided to place all the blame for her predicament squarely on Tora’s shoulders, the unprepared seductive jerk. Tidying up her art supplies, she moved back inside, preparing a hot water bottle for herself before changing and climbing into bed.

~ ~ ~

“What the fuck are you looking at? Help me.” Smithy yelled at Tora as he struggled to keep the half unconscious man at his side on his feet. Tora had been staring at his phone all afternoon; it was like the man wasn’t even with him he was so distracted. Smithy had known him a long time and this was not like the boy at all. Smithy had even taken the lead on the work over they’d just given the man at his side.

Without a word, Tora slid his phone back in his pocket before throwing Smithy’s load over his shoulders. She hadn’t called him, no texts either. It had been six hours since he’d left her. He really would have appreciated a text to let him know she was ok at least. He didn’t want her to _only_ text him if she was sick. He frowned and shifted the weight of the man atop him as they left through the back door of the building. Tora waited for Smithy to open the door of the rental car before he stuffed their victim inside. “Ok that’s it. I’m going to text you an address. Dump him there and then you’re done for the night. Vince asked me to remind you of the meeting tomorrow. Don’t forget your suit this time.” Smithy chided him, patting the younger man on the back.

Tora drove in silence puffing on a cigarette, tempted to punch the man moaning in his backseat just to quiet him. He was irritated. He flipped open his phone and glanced at it again when he hit a red light. Fucking nothing. Pulling over into an ally a few minutes later, Tora unfolded himself from the car and dragged the whimpering man from the back. “Please, please no more,” he moaned pathetically. Tora rolled his eyes as he leaned the bloodied man against the brick wall behind him.

“Just pay on time and this shit won’t happen,” he snapped before getting back in the car. He paused to text her, tapping out a message before frowning, deleting it and typing a new one. No, that wasn’t right either. Fuck it, he thought, throwing his phone against the passenger door, I’m just gonna go see her.

~ ~ ~

Poppy hugged her Totoro tighter, she felt like garbage. She was never taking the morning after pill again. Feeling nauseous, she climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen, pulling out the kettle and a box of crackers. She nibbled on one of the salty squares while preparing her tea ball, hoping they might help settle her stomach. She was measuring out her tea leaves when her stomach garbled loudly. Going back to her nightstand, she picked up her phone and shot Tora a quick message.

_I’m starving and feel awful, don’t feel up to cooking. Can you bring something to eat when you come back?_

Hopeful that she wouldn’t have to wait too much longer, she went back to the kitchen to pour her tea before settling back into bed with a book.

Tora wanted to throw his phone into a wall when she finally bothered to text him. He was already in her goddamn parking lot. Throwing the car back into gear dramatically he pulled out of it and headed for Alice’s. If she wasn’t feeling well she wasn’t eating crap. Punching Alice’s number into his phone he waited impatiently until she answered on the fourth ring. “It’s Tora, I want my usual. I’ll be there for pick up in fifteen.” He barked, hanging up before the old hag could say anything. He wasn’t in the mood for her banter. He was too aggravated, Poppy was sick and she hadn’t texted him. He clenched his jaw. They were going to have to have a conversation about expectations. He had thought he’d been pretty fucking clear she was to let him know if she was unwell.

“Not eating in tonight?” Alice asked as she shoved the plastic bag wrapping his take out containers towards him.

“Naw, got somewhere to be.” He answered, handing Alice more cash than necessary before grabbing the bag off the counter.

Alice studied the man in front of her, he was in a foul mood alright. She hoped he hadn’t went and messed things up with the cute little lamb he’d given his heart to already. “When ya gonna bring that sweet little lady back here? I got a good feelin’ about that one.” Alice commented, taking a puff on her e-cigarette.

He paused with his back to her, “soon.” He muttered before pushing out the door, heading back to the car. He hadn’t realized Alice had become so attached. He supposed it wasn’t every day he brought a girl around her place. She had better stay the fuck outta it though. The last thing he needed was Alice blabbing anymore embarrassing shit about him to Poppy. His face softened as he thought of her. _Feel awful_ , the words floated in his mind’s eye. He really hoped she was exaggerating. He made a quick pit stop at his own place, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and his suit, shoving them hastily in his gym bag.

~ ~ ~

Poppy jumped when she heard the rapping on her door. Setting down her book, she detangled herself from her sheets and padded across the floor quietly to answer it. “Hey,” she greeted him, leaning against the doorway, unexpected relief flooding her. She was so tired, and hungry and god her cramps.

She looked like shit, her hair was back in a messy bun, she was wearing full pink stripped underwear and an oversized t-shirt that said ‘Dream Big Little Mermaid’, her face was pale though, her eyes hooded, her skin clammy. “You’re in a bad way aren’t ya kid?” He asked, reaching up to cup her cheek, his irritation with her momentarily forgotten.

“The cramps suck, and I’m pretty worn-out but mostly hungry,” she explained, leaning into his hand, closing her eyes at the gentle caress. He pushed his way into the apartment, causing her to back up to make room for him, letting his duffle slid to the floor. Her apartment was so warm and welcoming. She only had on two lights, bathing the space in a soft glow, as quiet music floated to his ears from her laptop, he couldn’t shake the feeling of coziness she had created for herself.

“Go get in bed, I brought you something to eat. I’ll bring it to ya. Just go lie down,” Tora ordered her gently. Poppy heeded him, climbing back into the warmth of her comforter. She closed her eyes as she listened to Tora’s banging and clanging in the kitchen. After a moment of silence he was nudging her gently, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. “Here, eat.” He said handing her a plate of sushi before disappearing into her bathroom, reappearing a moment later with a bottle of pain killers. “Have you taken any of these yet?” He asked, coming to perch beside her again. Poppy shook her head as she chewed, savouring the flavour. “Ok well quit scarfing that and take one then.” He chastised her, placing the pill bottle on her nightstand next to her tea, “Do you need a refill?” he asked, eyeing her half empty mug.

“That’d be great thanks,” Poppy nodded appreciatively, enjoying his doting. A moment later, her mug was full and steaming and Tora had a plate of his own. He set it down beside her before heading over to his duffle. She watched as he hung a suit jacket, dress shirt and pants on her wall hook before he shrugged out of his t-shirt and jeans, pulling on a loose pair of sweatpants. He picked up his plate as he circled her bed, settling in on top of her blankets beside her as he ate.

“Hey Tora,” she looked up at him beside her, her eyes swimming with emotion, “thanks.” She leaned against his arm, setting her plate on her lap for a moment. “I really appreciate it.”


	11. Ground Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, at the risk of sounding like a salty queen, it's come to my attention that another author may or may not have drawn inspiration from my story and written about the same/very similar toy that's going to be heavily featured in the next two chapters (It's whatever, I don't own ideas and people can write about anything they want). All I'm saying is I'm sorry if this seems repetitive if you've read the story I'm referring to. To be fair, I've had this story ark planned out since the first day I started writing on this site so I'm not changing it now. 
> 
> Also, at the risk of colossally oversharing, I happen to own this toy and can vouch for just how, ahhh-mazing it is, as Marie would say. ;P Anyways, only two chapters left! Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Song suggestion: Nobody by Martin Jensen and James Arthur

Poppy woke to Tora’s mouth trailing kisses over her neck, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, her head pillowed by the other. “Feeling better?” he rumbled into her ear, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Poppy rolled in his embrace, turning over to face him.

She smiled at him, “yes, I feel much better. Thanks for taking such good care of me last night,” she yawned, nuzzling into his chest as he pulled her tighter against him.

“Good,” Tora replied, kissing the top of her head before smirking down at the unsuspecting woman in his arms, “because we need to set some ground rules.” Poppy was too busy enjoying the way his words reverberated in his chest, to bother soaking in their meaning.

“Uh hmm,” she mumbled, still half asleep. He was so warm, his bare skin felt so good against her. She didn’t want him to ever let her go. She wanted to just stay cuddled up like this all day. Tora pinched his eyes closed in annoyance, convinced the small woman in his arms wasn’t listening to him at all.

He sat up suddenly, taking Poppy with him. Now upright, she was wide awake from the abrupt jolt. “Hey, I was comfy!” She whined, moving to lie back down before Tora caught her upper arm in his palm, keeping her still.

“No. Listen to me,” Tora snapped, his voice deadly serious. The muscle in his jaw ticked as he silently quelled the maelstrom inside him. “Just, stay still and listen to me. Ok?” He asked her, his tone much calmer now. He released her, pressing both palms into the mattress, shifting himself back so he could rest against the headboard. Finally realizing he was in a rather serious mood, Poppy crossed her legs and turned to face him, pulling her Totoro stuffy to her, she wrapped her arms around it, letting her chin rest on it as she stared at him. Silently signalling she was ready to listen.

“I-” Tora snapped his mouth closed, not quite sure how to word his thoughts. “Look Bobby, it’s no secret I like ya. I think I’ve been pretty obvious about it for a while now." She was beaming at him, "What happened the other night, I’m,” he paused, the word tasting odd on his tongue, “happy about it. I need to be clear about a few things though. I wanna respect ya like ya said, but I also like things my way.” Poppy was enthralled, she had never expected this from him, she was hanging off every word with no intention of interrupting him, no matter how long it took him to get everything out. “Look, that night in my car, when I kissed ya, I decided ya were too good for me, but now this has happened.” He stopped again, dragging his hands through his hair.

“I like this, whatever we are, but if we’re gonna keep doing it, there’s gonna be rules.” He paused, searching her face for any objections. Instead, all he found was rapt fixation. “Ok, rule one, no pushing if I don’t answer ya questions, like we discussed yesterday.” She nodded at him, “Two, no other men, I don’t share. You’re mine now, ya picked me.” He waited a pregnant moment, hoping she wouldn’t object, with no sign of protest forthcoming, he continued “Three, we’re not talking about the future and I’m not making ya any promises, ever, so don’t ask.” She looked sad at that one but still didn’t object. “Finally, if I tell ya to do something when it comes to ya safety or wellbeing, ya have to do it, no questions, no objections, no whining. Ya just do it.” He finished, satisfied he had gotten out everything he needed to say.

Poppy smiled warmly at him. “Ok Tora, I can live with that,” for now, she added silently to herself. They’d have to work on a compromise for number three. Setting her plushy aside she crawled over to him, climbing into his lap before showering his face with light kisses. He captured her lips as they passed over his, holding her there for a languid moment, his hands settling on her hips, pulling her against him so she could feel what she did to him.

She smiled into the kiss, elated he wanted monogamy. Actually now that she thought about it, he had only demanded she be monogamous. Her brows narrowed and nose scrunched when an unbidden image of Julri with his floozy emerged. Pulling away from the kiss, Poppy glared at Tora. “I have a couple rules for you too.” Tora cocked a brow and smirked, a little surprised by the mood swing but more amused by how feisty she was being. “One, no one else for you either, I’ve already been cheated on once. I don’t have any desire to repeat the experience.” She explained, her ferocity crumbling under the weight of her self-consciousness. Tora took both her hands in his, making her look him dead in the eye.

“Poppylan, I will never betray ya. You’re the only woman I give even a remote fuck about in that way. I haven’t even thought about another woman since the day I met ya.” Tora assured her, hoping his tone conveyed his honesty.

Poppy fought off tears, so much for number three, that was one hell of a promise. “Okay Tora, rule number two, you have to let me pay for things. I’m not going to be a kept woman and am more than capable of paying my way.” She pressed her fingers over his mouth to prevent his protest. His hands circled her wrists gently, pulling them away so he could speak.

“Ya can pay for your apartment, groceries when we’re not together and other shit if I’m not around. If we’re together though, I’m buying. I don’t give a shit how independent ya are.” He countered, his tone brokering no argument. He had more money than he knew what to do with. What good was it if he couldn’t spoil her? She definitely seemed like a better way to spend it than another fucking car.

She sighed heavily, “Fine Tora, have it your way,” Poppy relented, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting her forehead fall against his shoulder. Tora reached over and tapped his phone to check the time, content he still had a couple hours with her.

He gave her bottom a squeeze, “Alright sweetheart, go get something to eat and look after ya needs, I gotta get ready,” He directed, moving her off of him so he could get up. She laid there for a moment, her disappointment evident in her body language. “What?” Tora questioned, already moving towards the bathroom.

“I just thought, that we might, well, have some fun this morning,” Poppy mumbled, feeling dejected. How could he be leaving again already? He had left her all day yesterday. The long weekend was almost over, she had to go back to work tomorrow. She had hoped he’d make her mindless with pleasure again before having to go back to real life.

Tora smirked at her, “Oh we are gonna have fun sweetheart, but we’re gonna do it my way this time,” he replied cryptically, “now, do as I asked. Get something in your belly, and go to the bathroom. You won’t have a chance to later.” Poppy followed him with her eyes as he disappeared into her lavatory. Getting up, she made her way to the kitchen, intent on whipping up an omelette for each of them.

A few minutes later, Tora emerged from the shower, wearing only a towel around his waist. Poppy surprised herself when she didn’t feel flush. It was strange how comfortable she already was with his nakedness. Instead of embarrassment, all she felt was lust.

Strolling into the kitchen, Tora smiled to himself when he noticed the hunger for him in her eyes. Picking up the plate she’d made him, he leaned against the counter, inhaling the omelette as she watched him. Many people had looked at him like that, men and women alike, no one’s gaze had ever inspired his own thirst before though. If she kept looking at him like that she’d fuck up his plans. “Calm down sweetheart,” he chastised her around the last bit of his breakfast, “I promise ya can have me as many times as ya want when I get back.” He teased, placing his now empty dish in the sink.

Poppy cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering if he realized he’d broken his own rule again. It had only been twenty minutes since he’d laid down his ground rules and he’d already made her two promises, she thought, popping a piece of omelette in her mouth. His arms were crossed over his chest, eyeing her as she ate. Once she had finished her meal he collected her plate, tossing it into the sink to join his own. “Go shower Bobby, once you’re dry I want ya naked at the foot of your bed,” he ordered, turning on the faucet and reaching for the soap.

“You don’t have to do that Tora, I can do them while you’re gone,” Poppy offered, rooted to the spot, not sure how to react to what he had just said to her. She was excited. Giddy. Confused? Hadn’t he said she had to wait until he got back?

“You’re gonna be busy later, I’ll do them, now go shower,” He said, his back to her, already scrubbing a dish. Poppy left the room, closing the door to the bathroom behind her before stripping and climbing into the shower. The spray felt refreshing against her skin. She felt much better today, her cramps having subsided late last night as Tora cuddled her in bed. She wasn’t even tired anymore. She paused as she scrubbed her loofa over her arms, not sure if the burst of energy was due to Tora or the good night’s sleep. She supposed it didn’t matter, either way, she was just happy to be feeling like herself again. She wondered what it was he had planned for her. She’d be busy? Couldn’t go to the bathroom? Rinsing her hair one last time, Poppy turned off the water before pulling the remaining towel from the wall and into the shower with her.

In the other room, Tora was measuring out the nylon rope he had bought the day before, trying to decide just how he wanted to do this. There were so many options. Tora had developed a curiosity in knots as a teen after Joe had showed him how to make a net with two lengths of rope and a knife. They had quickly become an obsession for him. Due to his interest, he now possessed the knowledge of how to secure things a few dozen different ways. The fact that he also happened to use knots a lot in his line of work was just a convenient coincidence. Having made up his mind, he looped the rope absentmindedly around his elbow and the cradle of his thumb before placing it back on the bed next to Poppy’s toy. Having already put on his pants and white dress shirt, he took a seat on her bed, exploring his new app while he waited for her. He was pleasantly surprised by the plethora of possibilities it offered him. If she enjoyed this as much as he hoped she would, they would definitely be doing this again.


	12. Equisite Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the story is done. Just editing. I can't wait to share it with you! I'm also excited to be able to devote all my time to finishing Weathering the Storm! As always, let me know what you think! ;P
> 
> Song suggestions: Known Better by Nuela Charles (For Poppy) & She Drives Me Crazy by The Fine Young Cannibals (For Tora)

Poppy exited the washroom, bare as the day she was born, coming to a stop a few feet in front of him. He was dressed, mostly. He hadn’t done up all the buttons on his shirt and she could see the edges of his chest pieces where the material peeled away from his skin. His gaze was searing as it trailed the contours of her body. Grabbing an elastic from his own wrist he handed it to her, a silent order to tie her hair up. Once she had her wet hair up and off her neck he stood, picking up the rope beside him. Poppy’s heart was pounding so hard she was mildly worried she may faint. So much for later, she was ecstatic he was planning on playing with her right now.

Letting the rope unravel in his hands, Tora located the center of the length and hooked it around the back of her neck, his eyes searching her face for any kind of refusal. Finding nothing in her gaze but lust and excitement, he continued. Pulling the ends together to make a figure eight knot in the middle of her chest, he pulled the rope of each working end around each breasts separately, finally making a loop over both, bindingly them tightly together before looping the working ends back through the 8 he had created to secure them. Poppy held her breathe, her breasts were tingling. It felt as though he had wrapped his fingers around them where they met her chest and squeezed them up and together.

Kneeling, he made a bight out of each of his working ends, tying them into a square knot over her lower abdomen before circling them around her waist, looping them back through his knot, letting them dangle in front of her sex. Reaching behind him, Tora grabbed the toy off the bed before running two fingers over her, massaging her clit with the pads of his thick fingers.

Poppy bit her lip, trying to stifle the moan bubbling up her throat. She reached out, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he played with her. She cried out when his finger entered her, curling in on her g-spot, making her buck against his intruding digit. She had been utterly transfixed as he worked, enjoying the sensation of the rope against her skin as he slid it against her. Now, she was lost in the feeling of his finger working her.

Satisfied she was wet enough, Tora withdrew his finger and replace it with the small purple silicone U he had bought her. Holding it in place, ensuring the outer end was nestled over her clit between her folds, he pulled the dangling ends of rope between her legs, feeding it up through the length he had secured behind her back. Pulling it forward through her legs again, he took a moment to braid the length between her legs before he tied a bowline to the front of the belt he had made her. He gave it a strong tug, satisfied nothing would shift. The toy now firmly buried in her under the rope. He looked up at her, smirking wickedly at her cute, confused face. Without a word, he looped the rope back through her legs one last time, passing his working ends to himself as he circled around behind her. He pulled the length up and fed them through the loop around her neck, trailing them down to the middle of her back, making a double sheet bend before moving back around to her front. Pressing himself against her, he reached around her, taking a working end in each hand before pulling them around to his chest. Taking advantage of the situation, he tugged a little harder, causing her to fall against him. He dropped his mouth to her ear, “does this excite ya sweetheart?” He asked, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. Poppy was stunned by his actions. Instead, she just nodded unintelligently, too turned on to speak.

Satisfied he wasn’t scaring her, Tora took a step back, making another figure eight knot over her belly button before grabbing her right wrist. Holding it against his 8, he wrapped one of the working ends of the rope around it, securing it against her belly. He repeated the process with her left wrist and the remaining working end. Taking the trailing bits in his fingers he quickly made a slipknot before stepping back to admire his work. She was a masterpiece. He had effectively given her a chastity belt, in addition to binding her breasts and wrists. He reached down to adjust himself before cupping her face, kissing her gently.

“Okay sweetheart, see this?” He said, tugging on a trailing piece of rope near her fingers, “this is just like when I tied your hoodie closed,” Poppy didn’t bother pointing out it had been his hoodie, not hers, “ya pull this and your wrists are free. Nothing else is gonna move though. You’ll need me to come back and do that for ya in order to get free.” He explained, searching her face for any kind of distress, finding none, he continued. “Pull it.” He said, stepping away from her.

Poppy did as she was told, tugging on the trailing end as best she could with her wrists bound together. After two forceful tugs it came loose, the length around her wrists slacking enough she could free her arms. She looked up at Tora, wondering what he was getting at. He just smiled at her before approaching to tie her up the same way again. Once he was done, he picked her up and laid her on the bed, pressing another kiss to her mouth. “Are ya comfortable? Is it too tight anywhere?” He asked, running a hand over the rope.

“I’m good,” she whispered, finally breaking her silence. The rope felt strange, as if Tora was embracing her everywhere without even touching her. It was an odd feeling, she knew she was helpless like this but the tension of the rope around her body somehow made her feel safe.

Tora’s mouth was a flat line as he moved away from her to put on his suit jacket. “Okay sweetheart, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I’m not going to repeat myself.” Tora paused to loop his tie around his neck. “Yesterday ya really pissed me off, I wanted to wait until you felt better to bring it up. I told you to contact me if ya weren’t feeling well. When we were in bed last night ya told me you had started feeling unwell not long after I left,” he explained, as he buttoned his shirt, “you didn’t text me till much later, and not to inform me, but to ask me to fetch ya dinner. I wasn’t impressed.” He paused, taking a moment to secure his tie into a windsor knot. “Bobby, if I tell ya to do something pertaining to your safety or wellbeing ya do it.” He came over to sit next to her on the bed.

He caressed her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he spoke, “I’m going to work now, I’ll be back in three hours. You’re not going to move from this spot until I come back and tell you ya can. While I’m away, I’m going to punish you for making me worry.” He explained, stopping his ministrations to pull his phone from his pants pocket. He tapped the screen a few times before Poppy started squealing and writhing on the bed, her wrists straining again the rope. Her back arched as she moaned in exquisite torture. He tapped his phone with his thumb and the sensation stopped, her back falling heavily against the bed. “The slipknot is for your safety. If something happens and you need to leave while I’m gone, use it. Otherwise, ya stay right here.” He emphasized the last word by laying his large hand over her wrists, applying pressure to force her down more firmly into the mattress. Standing up, Tora shot her one last longing look before moving to put on his shoes.

Poppy was flabbergasted; she wanted to call out to him but she had no idea what to say. He couldn’t seriously mean to leave her here like this. Her mouth gapped like a fish. This was sinful, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he did. She thought as she heard the door close and the lock slid into place, leaving her alone with only her thoughts.

Tora made it to his car before giving into his sadistic nature. Smirking to himself he opened the app and clicked the ‘pulse’ button, throwing his phone into his cup holder before putting his car in gear, pulling out of the parking lot. When he hit a red light, he turned it off. When he finally reached his destination, he turned it back on, hitting the ‘beat mode’ button, pulling up his music app he chose ‘Bodies by Drowning Pool’, hoping she’d enjoy the rhythm before turning his volume all the way down. Smirking to himself, he made his way inside the building, he had to admit, it was a fun little feature, pairing her toy with the music on his phone. He put his phone on shuffle, deciding it could pick how to pleasure her next.

Poppy was dying, Tora was a sadist! What had she gotten into? Her eyes rolled back in her head as another wave of vibration reverberated up her spine. When it had started, it was a steady pulse, driving her slowly but steadily towards orgasm. And then, it had stopped, leaving her teetering on the precipice with no way to get herself the rest of the way there. She had been left in limbo for what felt like ages before it started again and now it was so erratic, stopping and starting and pulsing and buzzing and she was squirming, her wrists straining again their bindings, desperate for release. _Three hours_ , she reminded herself, oh god, she really was going to die.

Tora pulled his phone from his suit jacket, pausing his music, snorting when he realized his phone had been playing ‘House of the Rising Sun’ a cover by Five Finger Death Punch, he hoped she enjoyed the drum solo. He almost felt bad for her. His snort went unnoticed as Vince and the rest of the guys listened to Martin give a report. He tapped his foot restlessly, he hated these fucking meetings. Glancing at the clock behind Vince’s head he smirked to himself. It had only been forty minutes since he left. He hoped she was enjoying herself.

Poppy’s whole body shook with the force of her second orgasm, she needed a break but the little toy between her legs held no mercy. The buzzing continuous, consistently driving her higher and higher, her voice was hoarse from moaning and the rope was damp between her legs from her own juices. She had thought about freeing her hands but Tora’s bindings between her legs were so tight she doubted she’d be able to get it out even if she had use of her fingers. She also wondered what he’d do if he came home and she was free for no good reason. She was close to tears when the little machine stopped. Just stopped. Poppy held her breath, wondering if it would start again. When it didn’t she exhaled slowly, keenly aware of every nerve ending she had. She had never felt anything like this, even after Tora had exhausted her she hadn’t felt this bone weary. Closing her eyes, Poppy let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Tora excused himself from the meeting, desperate for a cigarette, it had been another forty minutes since he had paused his music. Lighting up, he thought of her beautiful body wrapped up like a present for him back at her place. This meeting couldn’t end soon enough, figuring he had made her wait long enough, Tora pulled out his phone and thumbed through his music, finally deciding on ‘Moby Dick’ by Led Zepplin. Finishing his smoke, he stubbed out his cigarette before turning to head back inside.

Poppy was jolted awake, the insistent buzzing between her legs demanding she acknowledge it. She drew her legs towards her, not sure if she was trying to get closer or further away from the wicked little device driving her mad. She moaned long and low as she felt the building tingle of her orgasm. Rolling onto her stomach, Poppy drove her pelvis into the bed, trying to drown the vibrator; maybe if she pressed hard enough she’d be able to turn it off? Her efforts backfired spectacularly, in addition to the tingling increasing in crescendo until she was screaming into her pillow, the pressure on her breasts was almost painful. She had to flip back over, she couldn’t take it. Then it stopped, only to start a moment later. Then…nothing. Poppy exhaled heavily before immediately drawing the same air back in again. Son of a fudge biscuit! Tora was evil. Pure evil!

Tora thumbed his phone absentmindedly in his pocket as Vince made some closing remarks. He kept pausing and restarting his music, hoping Poppy was screaming for and cursing him back at the apartment. “Well gentlemen, I think that’s all,” Vince said, dismissing them, “Tora, wait a moment,” Vince called, as Tora moved to leave, “I want to have a word with you.” Tora stiffened, biting his lip before letting out a disappointed sigh. She’d just have to wait a little longer.

“Ya?” Tora asked, turning to face his keeper. Vince eyed him, something was bothering the boy. He had been distracted throughout the entire meeting. It hadn’t gone overlooked. “You seem restless my boy. Are you bored? Do you need me to give you something to do?” Vincent tested. Tora’s face was unreadable, stoic as ever.

“Ya got a job for me?” Tora inquired when Vince didn’t say anything else.

“Not at the moment. Keep your phone on you. I’ll have something for you soon,” Vince warned, reclining into his high backed chair. Hoping he was dismissed now, Tora turned and headed for the parking lot. Reaching into his pocket he fiddled with his phone one last time, choosing ‘Love The Way You Hate Me’ by Like a Storm. He hoped she’d be excited to see him, or desperate for him. Either way worked for him, he thought as he sped out of the parking lot.

Fat tear drops slid from the corners of Poppy’s eyes, she was literally crying in frustration. She was so close and couldn’t get there. She had never been more aware of how hollow her womb was. She so desperately needed to be full, for _Tora_ to fill her. For him to relieve the hollowness she felt inside. She would have jumped for joy, had been able, when she heard the front door slam open.


	13. Hell n’ Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It’s done. This was so much fun! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you thought about it as a whole, I live for the commentary and can’t wait to see what y'all have to say.
> 
> Song suggestions: Whatta man – Salt n’ Peppa (Poppy) & Can’t Take My Eyes Off You – Frankie Valley & The four seasons (Tora)

Tora cringed as the door hit the wall behind it. Damn him and his excitement, he’d been fantasizing about what he was going to do to her the whole way back, so much for surprising her, there was no way she hadn’t heard that. Stepping into her bedroom, Tora looked down at her, she was sweaty, her eyes wild, still on her back, the sheets around her were a mess, informing him of just how much squirming she had done since he left. “Tora,” she pleaded, her voice cracking over the vowels with relief. Her hips were undulating against the bed, he could hear the faint sound of buzzing under the rope.

Turning away from her, he loosened his tie, pulling it over his head before grabbing hold of her ankles. He slipped it over both her feet, pulling his knot tight, effectively trapping her joints together. He cocked a brow at her, she was crying silent tears. She didn’t look angry or upset though. “Help me, I-I can’t, I – I need yoooo...” Her voice trailed off into a moan as a particularly strong buzz worked its way up her sex. Tora chuckled darkly as he shrugged off his suit jacket, popping a few buttons before rolling up his cuffs. A wide grin spread the length of his mouth. She was a gift alright, his sweet little innocent Bobby was begging for his cock and he couldn’t be happier about it. He was hard as stone.

He leaned down to kiss her, his big hand cupping her between her legs, purposely forcing the toy to nestle harder against her clit. She mewled into his mouth, biting his lip in protest. He liked that, he wanted her to bite him again. He pressed harder and she wriggled back, trying to escape the sensations, the top of her head making contact with the headboard. It was too much and not enough at the same time, she needed him!

Tora climbed on top of her, his knees on either side of her hips. He thought briefly about putting her mouth to work while she was still tied up but then thought better of it. He had tortured her enough for one day. She hadn’t even freed her wrists. What a good girl. Tugging on the slipknot, Tora took his time unwinding the rope before pulling each of her wrists to his mouth for a kiss. They were red from straining against the rope but thankfully not raw or bruised. Her hands were on him as soon as he released her, one busied itself trying to pull his shirt from his pants while the other stroked him through his pants. “Put your arms over your head,” he growled, “or I won’t untie you.”

She responded immediately, her hands fisting in the sheets on either side of her head. Tora was too turned on for her to touch him. He didn’t want to hurt her, and the only available hole to him at the moment was her mouth. He needed a minute to calm himself, her hands were too distracting. Undoing the knot he’d made over her belly, he pulled her to her knees in front of him, her hands settling on his shoulders. “Hands on your head Bobby,” He rumbled into her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck, his fingers working deftly behind her back.

Poppy felt the weight of her bindings return to her neck as he undid his work on her back, the rope now sliding through the belt he had made her as he working on revealing her pussy to him. “Shit sweetheart, this rope is sopping wet. Ya miss me that much?” He teased her, releasing the final knot that held her toy tight to her.

“Tora, please! Please, I can’t take it!” Poppy whined, her eyes pleading with his amused gaze. The waiting was making her crazy, she was desperate for him. She hadn’t stopped rocking towards him the entire time he worked. Smirking at her, Tora laid her back down on the bed before grabbing her wrists again, binding them together against his bowline at her lower abdomen. “No, Tora! I need you! Please! I’m dying! I need you in me! Please no more teasing! I-I need YOU!” Poppy cried, her tears falling harder as he ignored her. She needed to cum so badly it hurt.

Crawling off the bed, he undressed and rolled on a condom quickly before lifting her legs, placing himself against them, using his hands to pry open her knees before ducking his head between them. Her ankles trapped together behind his neck. “Beg for it.” Tora ordered, lining his head up with her soaked passage, the toy vibrating against his glands.

Poppy’s eyes opened impossibly wide, he had no intention of removing the toy, he was going to fuck her while it tortured her! “In me Tora! Now! Please! Please! Give it to me! I need it-” He pushed inside her in one long stroke. The devilish device forced tight to her clit by his pelvis. Poppy’s eyes rolled back in her head, her inner walls clenched, finally having something to milk.

Tora pulled back, enjoying the sucking sensation of her cunt for a moment before slamming himself home again. He knew what she needed, what she liked. Poppy squealed, and thrust against him at much as she could in her bound state, his name falling from her lips like a broken prayer every time he sheathed himself in her.

Poppy had never felt so helpless, mindless and delicious before, she desperately wanted to touch him, to give him even a fraction of the pleasure he was giving her, but he was forcing her to just accept what he gave her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him moving within her, memorizing the shape of him and the way he hit her cervix, making her legs spasm around him. She was so close, she panted, moaning his name, begging him for release.

Tora picked up the pace, one hand on her hip, pulling her to him, the other on her thigh, holding it tight against his chest. Turning his head, he bit her calf, making her scream beneath him. She looked so god damn sexy. He felt his cock twitch inside her, a familiar tingling sensation building at the base of his spine, the buzzing U trapped between his cock and her gspot making it stronger with every passing second. Poppy was begging him, pleas tumbled from her lips as her head whipped back and forth on the pillow, her face contorted in pleasure.

Releasing her thigh, he reached forward, rolling each of her nipples under his thumb, tugging them as she bucked against his pounding. “Break for me sweetheart, I want to watch you fall apart.” Tora commanded, slamming himself into her, grinding his pelvis against her, the toy doing unspeakable things to her clitoris. Poppy’s body went taut, her back arching up off the bed, her mouth hanging open on a silent scream as her whole body began trembling. Her inner walls spasmed frantically against his cock, drawing forth his own release as he watched her, his hands clasped the top of her thighs, holding her tight to him as he lost himself within her, watching the rapture play out over her face.

Once it was over Tora felt weak, utterly drained, it had been the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt. Pulling out of her, he finally took pity on her, dragging the toy out and off of her before holding down the button to turn it off. He tossed it to the side before sliding off the bed to clean himself.

When he returned from the bathroom, Poppy was silent, staring at the ceiling as she laid on her back, still bound. “How was it?” He asked, grabbing hold of the slipknot, Tora went to work unbinding her, trailing kisses along her skin in the wake of the rope that held her. “Euphoric.” Poppy whispered, making him smile against her skin. As he released her breasts he licked her nipples, massaging her breasts in his hands as the blood began circulating in them, his silent apology in response to her pained moan. He pleasured her in an attempt to lessen the sting. Her fingers sunk into his hair, holding him to her chest as he teased her, nibbling and tonguing one nipple before moving on to the other. She moaned, “Tora, mmm, that feels so good,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. Keeping his palm on one of her breasts, he trailed his other down to her sex, feeling how wet she still was, he kissed her sternum, then her solar plexus, dragging his mouth down her body until he settled himself between her legs, reaching out for her abused clit with his tongue.

Poppy held his head still as she rocked against his lips and tongue, the fingers of one hand still tweaking her nipple as the other cupped her bottom. He worshipped her with his mouth, thanking her with his tongue for allowing him to torture her. He hoped she had enjoyed it as much as he had. Drawing a long lick from the base of her folds up to the hood of her clit, he sucked it against his lips, his tongue flicking it incessantly as she groaned his name, her sex twitching around his mouth as she experienced another smaller orgasm. Once she had stopped trembling, he pulled up his head, kissing her pelvic bone before coming to lay beside her. The rope still hung loosely from her neck, the ends pooled on either side of her form.

“Poppy,” Tora began, hooking her chin with a finger as he turned her to face him, “I lo-” his voice caught in his throat, “I care about you, a lot.” He finished, brushing his lips against her in a gentle kiss. Poppy smiled up at him softly, her eyes hazy with the lingering effects of her pleasure.

“I think we’re going to hell for that,” she responded, startling him, “there’s no way that wasn’t a sin.” Her whole body felt like a liquid, every muscle was relaxed. She hadn’t known it was possible to feel this way.

Tora let out a bark of laughter, Poppy never failed to amuse him, of course she would reply to his heartfelt confession with a joke, “Oh, I am, for sure, your body is the closest to heaven I’m ever gettin’ ” he teased, dropping a kiss on her giggling mouth, “You though, ya got a lot more sinnin’ to catch up on first,” he explained as he pulled away.

Poppy stretched beside him, “You gonna help me with that?” She winked at him, “I saved it all for you after all.” Tora laughed as he pulled her to him, spooning her in his strong arms.

“Imma show you everything sweetheart, just you wait,” he whispered in her ear as his phone began ringing, beckoning him back to the hell from whence he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Lake Street Dive for Saving all my Sinning, the song that inspired this entire fic. If you haven’t listened to it, take the time to check it and the band out. They’re one of my favourites in my endless collection.


End file.
